


Tentation

by Haganemaru



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haganemaru/pseuds/Haganemaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un corps qui danse, un spectateur attentif, un désir commun qui ne peut être satisfait... ils se rencontrent une nuit et décident de la finir ensemble... le début d'une histoire ? Chapitres postés spécialement pour les SasuNaru day</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Désir explosif

**Author's Note:**

> Note : Oh que le Naruto est « ukeukeukepartoutpartout » et fier de l'être en plus… donc ne me demandez pas un jour « faudrait mettre Sasuke en Uke », là, ça se fera pas, Naruto ne lui cédera jamais sa place XD (rigolez pas, j'en ai eu sur « Cette nuit » -_-)
> 
> Note : Oh que je vais oublier les dangers du monde moderne en terme de santé et ne pas indiquer le port des préservatifs sur ce coup… MAIS n'oubliez pas, lecteurs, que ceci est une fiction, ce n'est pas réel donc pour vous… les préservatifs sont obligatoires !! (et pas pour des ballons à eau !)

Yahiko regardait avec satisfaction les clients pénétrer dans son club privé, beaucoup d'habitués, de nouvelles têtes qui avaient sûrement plu à Hidan et Kakuzu pour qu'ils les fassent entrer. La piste était bondée de danseurs s'agitant avec plus ou moins d'ardeur au son de l'électro de Tom Snare, certaines jeunes femmes plus que dévêtues alors que leurs petits amis, peut-être un simple inconnu, venaient danser contre elles. Le jeune homme se passa la langue sur la lèvre, frôlant ses deux barbells noirs aux coins de sa bouche en ricanant en voyant un couple de garçons danser.

Son club, l'Akatsuki ou « Aka » pour les intimes, avait pour politique de rejeter violemment ceux qui ne respectaient pas l'intimité des gens… leur sexualité entrait dans cette catégorie. Lui-même étant bisexuel, il ne permettait pas qu'un groupe d'abrutis vienne essayer de faire sa loi chez lui. Son meilleur ami, Nagato, co-propriétaire de l'Aka était du même avis, de même que la petite amie de celui-ci, Konan.

Yahiko plissa les yeux en s'accoudant à un coin du bar, regardant avec amusement une fine silhouette vêtue d'un ensemble noir assez… révélateur en train de danser contre son meilleur ami, Kiba. Son cousin était enfin de retour au Japon après des études aux States… études qui avaient presque pris sept ans de la vie du jeune homme. Naruto était rentré depuis cinq jours mais on ne pouvait nier l'influence de la vie américaine sur lui, ses gestes étaient plus expansifs, il avait totalement oublié la pseudo-rigidité des japonais et montrait clairement ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait. Son look aussi en avait été affecté. Si le blondinet était parti avec un discret petit piercing à l'oreille, il était revenu… changé.

Dans son regard azuré, une étincelle de malice brillait toujours alors que ses longs cils le voilaient de temps en temps, histoire de troubler la personne face à lui. Son visage devenait presque identique à son oncle, le père de Naruto, Minato. Si le blond avait la carrure fine et délicate de sa mère, il gardait le sourire de son père à coup sûr… quoi que maintenant, leurs visages fussent moins semblables. Naruto s'était fait piercer à plusieurs endroits dont certains ne pouvaient être divulgués en public, les plus « respectueux » étaient celui à son arcade sourcilière gauche où trônait un anneau d'argent avec une boule nacrée, son piercing au nez qui brillait sous les projecteurs aléatoires du club et de temps en temps, on pouvait voir apparaître un piercing lingual venir taquiner ses lèvres, ses oreilles étaient intégralement trouées, les anneaux argent remontant le long du cartilage jusqu'en haut.

Actuellement, son cousin était vêtu de cuir souple… très souple qui moulait son corps comme une seconde peau à la différence de son meilleur ami qui restait en jean sombre et chemise blanche entrouverte. Naruto portait un pantalon taille… très basse si on en jugeait par la forme de ses reins et des fossettes qu'il avait là, dessiné au-dessus de sa ceinture, dévoilant à tous son tatouage tribal qui s'étendait sur ses reins, mêlé au kanji de la sensualité, plusieurs ceintures d'argent le parcouraient, trouant le pantalon dans la longueur sans entraver les mouvements du danseur. Alors que Naruto pivotait pour coller son dos et ses reins contre son ami brun qui le tenait par la taille, souriant avec amusement en voyant un bras langoureux se lever pour entourer sa nuque, Yahiko aperçut le ventre plat orné d'un piercing. Il savait pour l'avoir vu plus tôt dans la semaine que le bijou était un renard à neuf queues créé spécialement pour lui par un de ses anciens amants, un américain… assez « sauvage » pour reprendre les propos de son cousin. Son haut sans manches était également fait de cuir, pareillement parcouru de chaînes, il découvrait le ventre de Naruto de façon… attirante si Yahiko se fier aux regards de plus en plus chauds que le blondinet recevait. Ses cheveux retombaient sur ses yeux en de lourdes mèches, voilant son regard azur, opacifié par le plaisir de danser. Sa nuque était courte, luisante de sueur sachant que dès son entrée, le blond lui avait sauté dessus pour l'embrasser avant de partir sur un « Yeaaah » sonore.

Depuis… il ne s'était pas arrêté, et cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'il dansait sans cesse. Yahiko vit la main du meilleur ami de son cousin quitter sa hanche pour venir relever le menton du blondinet qu'il dépassait d'une tête, attirant son regard vers le haut, la bouche de Kiba bougeait lentement, articulant bien afin que Naruto puisse comprendre ce qu'il voulait et, après un acquiescement, le duo quitta la piste de danse pour venir le rejoindre au bar, s'accoudant contre le marbre noir tandis que les lumière de la piste les éclairaient par moment au détour d'un roulement des projecteurs.

\- Hey ! A boire ici, patron !

\- T'as l'age, microbe ? demanda en souriant Yahiko sous le rire des autres clients.

On ne pouvait nier le lien de parenté entre les deux hommes, leurs sourires, leurs regards azur et leurs mimiques étaient identiques. Si Yahiko possédait la chevelure rousse des Uzumaki, Naruto avait hérité de la blondeur des Namikaze de par son père. Son visage masculin était lui aussi criblé de piercings, le propriétaire du club en ayant au moins trois de chaque côté de son nez, deux à la lèvre inférieure et ses oreilles étaient entièrement piercées, tous de la même couleur que ses vêtements noirs qui moulaient son corps, révélant sa forte carrure. Sa chemise sombre était ouverte, les pans rentrés dans son pantalon, dévoilant de temps en temps son torse où un piercing au mamelon gauche brillait sous les projecteurs, attirant le regard affamé de bon nombre de femmes et d'hommes. Ses cheveux roux retombaient artistiquement autour de son visage en de lourdes mèches qui encadraient son visage fin, l'une d'entre elle était entremêlée de perles pour former une fine tresse qui frôlait son épaule gauche.

\- Mais je t'emmerde Yahiko ! Je suis majeur, je te signale !

\- Hey, mais c'est ma crevette ! lança une voix rauque près du propriétaire, le faisant rire sous cape.

\- Ta gueule le requin ! hurla Naruto

Jamais ces deux-là ne s'appelleraient normalement… dire aussi pour, « le requin », Kisame qui dépassait largement en taille le nain blond, « crevette » coulait de source, surtout qu'il le connaissait depuis tout gosse, comme « requin » pour celui qui s'était teint les cheveux en bleu clair pour les assortir à son teint blafard… étrange à voir mais on s'y faisait assez vite… si on oubliait les dents pointues comme… un requin. Le barman était vêtu d'un ensemble noir dont le haut sans manches découvrait ses bras d'ancien boxeur, musclés et presque noueux… étrangement, depuis l'apparition de Kisame, plus une plainte ne venait du comptoir… bizarre.

\- Allez, prépare-moi un El diablo* et une Margarita* pour mon pote s'te plait ! commanda-t-il

\- Et bien, crevette, t'attendras, j'ai des clients avant toi !

\- Mais euh !

Sur ces mots, Kisame partit avec un petit rire concocter les boissons des autres consommateurs dont les yeux ne quittaient pas la bouche charnue du blondinet qui venait de s'appuyer contre le bar, fixant son cousin qui décida aussi de s'occuper des clients, fuyant ainsi le regard boudeur de Naruto. Kiba se posa contre le côté gauche de Naruto, le droit étant pris par deux jeunes femmes très séduisantes et qui souriaient, amusées, en voyant la moue de Naruto, celui-ci louchant pour regarder la pointe de son nez en attendant… adulte, vraiment ?

Kiba pouffa en le regardant faire, ses yeux bruns brillant d'amusement et de joie d'avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami presque inchangé après sept ans d'absence. D'une main, il repoussa gentiment en arrière les mèches blondes alourdies par la sueur, amenant sur lui un sourire large et chaleureux du mini-blond à ses côtés. Kiba sourit à son tour, dévoilant ses canines un peu plus pointues que la normale, « marque de famille des clébards » dixit Naruto. Qui, soit dit en passant, n'avait pas totalement tort, son nom de famille, Inuzuka, commençait bel et bien par « chien » dans leur langue et tous étaient vétérinaires ou en voie de l'être. Le jeune homme posa ses coudes sur le comptoir, regardant les bouteilles de liqueurs entreposées devant lui quand un battement régulier et qui lui rappelait quelque chose lui parvint malgré la musique assourdie à leur niveau. Son regard brun se porta une nouvelle fois sur le blondinet à ses côtés et il le vit commencer à taper en rythme sur le comptoir…

Kiba ricana sourdement et continua le tempo engagé, rendant le bruit plus audible, amenant sur eux le regard des deux jeunes femmes proches de Naruto, les faisant pouffer avant qu'elles ne s'y mettent à leur tour. Celle qui était la plus près du blondinet possédait des cheveux roses, vibrant sous les néons, qui descendaient sur ses épaules, encadrant joliment son visage rond. Une mèche voilait son front et un de ses yeux émeraude parfaitement maquillés, glissant derrière son oreille ornée d'un anneau d'une façon très sexy du point de vue de Kiba qui se gifla mentalement… il était pris bon dieu ! La tenue à la fois féminine et décontractée de la jeune femme se composait d'un pantalon moulant noir et d'un haut sans manches crème dont l'échancrure laissait deviner une poitrine haute et ferme. La jeune femme était un peu en sueur, revenant sûrement de la piste de danse avec son amie, une blonde aux cheveux longs dont les lourdes mèches étaient réunies en une queue haute qui lui dégageait la nuque, une seule mèche sur le devant venait caresser son décolleté, passant sur un de ses yeux alors qu'un sourire plissait l'autre d'amusement. La jeune femme était vêtue d'une robe à bretelle noire, moulante et courte et, comme sa compagne, elle portait des talons hauts, leur faisant toutes deux dépasser légèrement Naruto.

Petit à petit, leur tempo se fit reprendre par tout le comptoir sous le sourire de plus en plus large de Kizame et Yahiko qui croisèrent les bras en signe de grève sous ce son qui réclamait leur rapidité coutumière, provoquant les cris amusés des clients. Les hurlements attirèrent tous les regards sur le bar où de plus en plus de monde se retrouvait, encerclant ce qui semblait être l'élément perturbateur.

Naruto dévisageait en souriant son cousin, levant un sourcil taquin, faisant prendre la même mimique à Yahiko alors que le rouquin lui lançait un regard provocateur qui signifiait en gros « T'as pas les couilles pour le faire », ce que le blondinet était déterminé à lui faire ravaler.

Sautant sur le comptoir, il parvint à s'y asseoir facilement alors que la rythmique continuait autour de lui, tous les yeux se portèrent sur lui tandis qu'il se levait. Yahiko leva la main vers son DJ, Deidara qui comprit l'ordre et coupa la musique sous les cris étonnés des danseurs, rendant le battement venant du bar encore plus sonore. Naruto leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête, remontant son haut encore plus alors qu'il commençait à chalouper, reprenant le tempo en tapant dans ses mains en rythme, suivi des autres danseurs, laissant les « percussions » à ceux qui étaient au bar et aux tables. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, commençant à marcher le long du comptoir et se mit à chanter d'une voix forte et claire : « **Buddy you're a boy make a big noise**... **Playing in the street gonna be a big man some day**... **You got mud on your face**... **You big disgrace**... **Kickin' your can all over the place**... **Singin'** ». Le refrain se fit automatiquement reprendre par l'ensemble des clients, créant une tonalité unique et entraînante « **We will** **we will rock you**... **We will we will rock you** ». Naruto reprit la chanson, amenant son poing fermé à sa bouche comme s'il tenait un micro sous les rires des clients, amusés par le petit clown vêtu de cuir qui se dandinait face à eux, se foutant royalement de ceux à qui cela n'aurait pas plu. « **Buddy you're a young man hard man**... **Shouting in the street gonna take on the world some day**... **You got blood on your face**... **A big disgrace**... **Wavin' your**... **Banner all over the place** » Le « **singin'** » engageant, hurlé par Naruto amena les réfractaires à chanter à leur tour ce refrain tellement connu de tous. « **We will** **we will rock you**... **We will** **we will rock you** », entamant le dernier refrain, Naruto repartit se positionner face à son cousin qu'il défia du regard et, pointant un doigt vers lui, il le désigna comme étant le vieil homme de la chanson, attirant le rire de tous sous le regard élargi du propriétaire du club « **Buddy you're an old man poor man**... **Pleading with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day**... **You got mud on your face**... **Big disgrace**... **Somebody better put you back into your place** » et pour la dernière fois, le blondinet regarda tout son « public » en levant un bras, l'agitant en rythme pour les encourager, chantant avec eux ce refrain « **We will** … **we will rock you**... » Naruto porta ses mains à ses joues en hurlant « **Everybody** » afin que tous prennent part à la dernière phrase de la chanson « **We will**... **we will rock you** ».

Yahiko voyait son club vibrer sous les cris de joie et d'amusement face au tourbillon blond alors que le tempo continuait quelques secondes avant qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de cris ne retentissent pour son cousin qui se pavanait sur son comptoir en marbre, tel une diva, saluant et envoyant des bisous à tous comme s'il était une star, déclenchant le fou rire des deux jeunes femmes près de Kiba qui se tenait le ventre en riant, reconnaissant un peu Naruto à ses quinze ans, le jeune homme était vraiment revenu des States totalement extraverti.

Un cri résonna alors que Kisame jetait sur son épaule la crevette blonde pour le ramener près de son ami. D'un mouvement souple des bras, le barman jeta dans les bras tendus du brun le poids plume sous un « iiii » aigu et surpris.

\- Dégage de là, crevette, si tu veux que je te file à boire !

\- Yeaaah !!! Tournée générale ! hurla Naruto. C'est pour le patron !

La suite rajoutée précipitamment provoqua un mouvement de foule vers le bar alors que Yahiko en restait bouche bée, tournée générale ? Il plaisantait là, il n'avait pas vu le monde autour de lui ? Mais en voyant l'amusement dans les yeux de son cousin, il grogna entre ses dents, il lui paierait ça très cher. Le rouquin releva le bras vers Deidara qui riait encore des facéties du nain blond et le jeune DJ relança la musique tandis que Kisame donnait les boissons à Naruto qui avait retrouvé le plancher des vaches et Kiba, les laissant aussitôt pour partir répondre aux commandes qui s'accumulaient, secouant au passage, son patron et ami pour qu'il les aide, lui et son autre barman, Zetsu, un jeune étudiant en horticulture. L'homme à la chevelure vert clair, à l'opposé du bleu de Kisame, s'affairait déjà avec souplesse de l'autre côté, amenant les consommations rapidement alors qu'il restait à l'écoute des commandes. Kisame se demandait toujours comment il faisait pour préparer les boissons et prendre les commandes le dos tourné et ensuite donner la commande adéquate au client… à croire qu'il y avait deux personnes qui cohabitaient en lui.

Naruto avala sans plus attendre une gorgée de sa boisson laissant la brûlure de l'alcool descendre lentement dans son estomac, souriant en songeant qu'il pouvait presque le suivre à la trace… El diablo portait bien son nom… et se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes à ses côtés, souriant largement à celle qui était la plus proche de lui, la détaillant de la tête au pied, très jolie dans son genre… mais n'ayant pas l'appareil génital qui l'intéressait.

\- Salut, moi, c'est Naruto, et le clébard, c'est Kiba ! hurla-t-il pour se faire entendre malgré la musique

\- Sakura et Ino ! salua-t-elle en retour. Tu viens souvent ici ?

\- Nan, je viens de revenir au pays… j'ai décidé de faire chier le couz'.

\- … Le propriétaire ? demanda-t-elle en riant.

\- Ouais !

\- C'est dingue, tu me rappelles quelqu'un ! déclara d'un coup Ino, ses yeux bleu clair maquillés avec art posés sur Naruto.

\- Ah ouais ? Qui ?

\- Mon patron !

\- Sérieux ? C'est qui ?

\- Je travaille chez Namikaze and Son…

\- Ah ? éclata de rire Naruto. Vraiment ?

\- Ouais !

\- Allez, on va danser, vous v'nez ? invita Kiba.

\- Ouais ! s'écrièrent les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Yeaaah ! hurla une nouvelle fois le blondinet en bondissant sur la piste, commençant aussitôt à se déhancher au rythme lourd de la chanson.

Le quatuor se regroupa sur un des nombreux carrés composant la piste de danse, bougeant avec art et beaucoup de sensualité, Sakura et Naruto se mirent face à face pour enchaîner des figures presque trop sensuelles pour beaucoup de danseurs autour d'eux. La jeune femme murmura à l'oreille de Naruto quelque chose qui le fit rire et sa réponse la fit à son tour exploser de rire alors que leurs mouvements gagnaient en ardeur.

* * *

Devant la porte ornée de cuir noir du plus gros night-club du moment, l'Akatsuki, un groupe de beaux jeunes hommes venaient d'apparaître, faisant soupirer la gent féminine. Leurs corps fermes et finement musclés étaient presque tous vêtus d'un costume sombre sauf pour l'un d'entre eux, un brun à cheveux longs qui portait du blanc.

L'un d'eux gardait un air las sur le visage en voyant les lumières de la boite de nuit étinceler dans la nuit alors qu'une musique assourdie s'échappait des murs, l'ennuyant plus qu'autre chose. Pourquoi avait-il suivi ses amis ? C'était… chiant… Shikamaru se passa une main sur la nuque, regardant fixement Sai qui les avait amenés là dès que Neji avait avancé l'idée que c'était une boite où il fallait aller au moins une fois dans sa vie… Le brun soupira encore une fois avant de reporter son regard sur Sasuke qui venait d'apparaître à ses côtés, une moue encore boudeuse sur ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme ne décolérait pas depuis que son père lui avait soumis l'idée, via mail interposé, qu'il devrait épouser l'héritière Hyuuga après le rachat de Namikaze and Son, ce pour quoi Sasuke, gay et fier de l'être, n'était forcément pas chaud du tout. Où son père qu'il ne voyait qu'une fois l'an et encore croyait qu'il pouvait essayer de diriger sa vie ? Il n'avait qu'à faire chier son frère aîné et co-propriétaire de Sharingan's Brother, Itachi était, après tout, bisexuel lui. Sasuke soupira mentalement en voyant ce crétin brun qu'était ce Sai se mettre devant lui pour entrer. Il ne pouvait pas le blairer depuis qu'il savait que dès qu'il manifestait son intérêt pour quelqu'un, Sai essayait de suite de le lui prendre… complexe d'infériorité ? Peut-être mais en tout cas, l'un des éléments de « Ne », l'une des branches d'ingénierie de l'entreprise-mère de son père ne lui laissait aucun répit.

Ses cheveux corbeau lui tombèrent sur le visage lorsque Sasuke Uchiha baissa la tête pour regarder ses souliers noirs sous son pantalon sombre. Sa tenue presque trop habillée, comme celle des autres, avait été rendue plus décontractée par une simple cravate desserrée, laissant apparaître son cou pâle. Son visage masculin était magnifique, selon le point de vue de tous, un nez droit et fin, deux yeux charbon qui semblaient dévorer votre âme, de longs cils qui les voilaient parfois pour un regard ensorceleur ou insistant selon le cas. Sa bouche aux lèvres fermes ne souriait que rarement, restant lisse et paraissant si douce. Sa coiffure avait été créée par un grand coiffeur, de lourdes mèches couraient le long de son visage tandis que le reste de sa chevelure partait dans sa nuque, plusieurs mèches de cheveux rebiquaient, incitant presque les gens à venir les toucher pour apaiser ce jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans à la carrure si… tentante, fine et pourtant musclée…

Enfin, s'il vous laissait le toucher… et ça, ce n'était pas gagné…

A ses côtés, Shikamaru Nara, héritier de Nara Processing, la société qui commençait à presque rivaliser avec Microsoft au niveau des logiciels d'entreprise au Japon. Sasuke en usait même dans ses locaux et non pas par fidélité pour son ami, mais pas soucis d'efficacité. Comme lui, Shikamaru était encore dans son costume sombre mais sa cravate était partie dans sa poche intérieure lorsqu'ils étaient encore dans la limousine de Sasuke. Devant eux se tenaient Neji Hyuuga et Sabaku no Gaara, en couple depuis peu. Les deux hommes ne le montreraient jamais publiquement mais leur rapprochement était plus que flagrant, ainsi que les regards échangés… et les gémissements qui résonnaient chez l'un ou l'autre lorsque l'on voulait faire la surprise de s'inviter… Si le brun était vêtu de blanc de la tête aux pieds, assortissant ainsi son regard perle presque envoûtant, l'autre portait un costume noir à chemise ocre qui faisait ressortir la tonalité rouge de ses cheveux. Gaara avait tatoué sur son front, adolescent, le kanji de l'amour, pied de nez à sa famille qui ne cessait de le rabaisser dès qu'ils pouvaient. En guise de vengeance, le rouquin avait brillé dans ses études, rejoignant l'élite dont Neji faisait déjà parti. Les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés peu à peu avant de s'allier pour faire tomber ces deux grandes entreprises-mères, Hyuuga industrie et KazeSuna en créant « Sabaku Sousou », une compagnie dévastatrice qui semblait avoir le pouvoir de racheter une société et au gré de l'humeur des dirigeants, la détruire ou la sauver. Neji avait alors racheté l'entreprise Hyuuga industrie, viré son dirigeant actuel, responsable malgré lui de la mort de son père et mis à la place sa cousine Hinata… celle qui intéressait Fugaku Uchiha pour un éventuel mariage avec Sasuke.

Les cinq hommes entrèrent dans la boite de nuit, se dirigeant aussitôt vers une table vide où ils s'installèrent, Sasuke faisant face à la piste de danse où plusieurs groupes gesticulaient en essayant d'avoir l'air intelligent… c'était pas gagné. Un mouvement face à eux les fit regarder avec interrogation la serveuse rousse à lunettes. Ses longs cheveux retombaient dans son dos alors que sa jupe minuscule était presque cachée par son tablier, amenant le regard intéressé de Sai sur ses cuisses, chose que la jeune femme annula aussitôt en se postant à côté de Sasuke et Shikamaru, se cachant du regard insistant de Sai. La jeune femme, Karin selon son badge, portait un tee-shirt avec le nom de la boite inscrit dans son dos, moulant sa poitrine tandis qu'elle remontait nerveusement ses lunettes à grosse monture qui, pourtant, ne gâchait pas son joli visage.

\- Vous prendrez quoi, messieurs ?

\- Vous êtes à déguster ? demanda Sai avec un faux sourire

\- Si vous voulez, je peux toujours aller chercher mon petit ami pour en discuter…

\- Votre petit ami, hein ?

\- Vous voyez le barman ? désigna-t-elle en montrant Kisame. C'est son cousin, vous avez dû le croiser à la porte, il se nomme Suigetsu.

\- Oh…

\- Donc… vous prendrez…

\- Whisky pour moi. commanda d'une voix neutre Sasuke.

\- Bourbon et Tequila Sunrise pour nous ! continua Neji.

\- Rhum cola ! lança Shikamaru

\- Whisky coca.

\- Bien messieurs, ça roule ! lança Karin en partant vers le bar.

Le silence revint autour de la table alors que leurs yeux ne quittaient pas la piste de danse. Sous leurs regards blasés, les oreilles un peu agressées par une musique techno assez entêtante, ils virent une plateforme rectangulaire se séparer de la scène, amenant des sifflets appréciateurs et des cris enthousiastes de la piste tandis que quatre personnes continuaient de danser avec sensualité. Sasuke ricana entre ses dents en voyant deux jeunes femmes onduler en rythme, roulant leurs hanches avec provocation, l'une d'entre elle, la blonde s'arrangea pour être au milieu à cause de sa jupe courte. La troisième personne, un grand brun souriant largement sous les projecteurs, fit lever un sourcil au jeune Uchiha, il semblait le reconnaître, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part… le danseur regardait quelque chose à ses pieds, un sourire narquois et amusé sur les lèvres.

Sasuke reporta son regard noir sur la quatrième silhouette, la personne était blonde mais d'où il se tenait, il ne pouvait être sûr et certain de son sexe. Elle était vêtue de cuir noir moulant son corps fin et… il connut son sexe quand une de ses mains vint prendre ce qu'une femme n'aurait pas… n'avait pas du tout d'ailleurs… pris avec cette fougue. Le blond était agenouillé, reposant sur sa pointe de pieds tandis que ses reins se mouvaient avec une sensualité animale, une de ses mains se tenant les parties avec provocation, l'autre passant lentement sur son haut, semblant se pincer un téton, glissant le long du ventre tendu. La main provocante lâcha son entrejambe, venant se glisser dans son dos alors que l'annexe caressante venait courir le long de ses jambes, passant lentement entre elles avant de remonter sur son visage, le laissant se téter deux doigts avec voracité. Dans un mouvement lent et ondulant, le blond se redressa peu à peu, le dos cambré, les doigts enfournés dans sa bouche en regardant fixement devant lui, dans la direction de Sasuke, caché dans le noir. La piste de danse se rabaissa lentement sous les plaintes de la salle, celle-ci ne semblant pas choqué du déballage de provocation du blond et le quatuor disparu de leurs yeux au moment même où Karin vint leur apporter leurs boissons, repartant aussitôt en ignorant Sai.

\- Purée, le blond était chaud ! souffla Neji, ignorant le regard à la fois noir et approbateur de Gaara

\- Je parie qu'il n'a pas de pénis…

\- Sai ! soupira Shikamaru

\- Pour se prendre les parties comme ça, il n'a pas de pénis.

Sasuke détourna les yeux, prenant une gorgée de son whisky, grimaçant un instant sous la brûlure de l'alcool fort et continua de parcourir la salle des yeux. Son regard se posa bientôt sur le bar où quatre silhouettes facilement reconnaissables s'y trouvaient accoudées. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur celui qui avait presque réussi à lui coller une érection en moins de dix secondes… le blondinet tortillant. La conversation entre ses amis se poursuivit, ceux-ci essayèrent de l'inviter à y prendre part mais ils ne purent qu'en arracher des « Hn », des « Humf » ou des « Ouais » quand ils avaient de la chance. Sai suivit son regard et tomba sur le blond de tout à l'heure… ainsi, la chasse était ouverte…

* * *

Le club venait de passer dans sa phase R'n'B, les danseurs entreprirent de montrer leurs mouvements provocateurs sur scène sous le regard amusé de Naruto, adossé contre le bar, inconscient qu'il ondulait encore lui-même en rythme avec la voix grave de 50 cents. Près de lui, dans la même position, Kiba regardait autour de lui, essayant de reconnaître un visage, ses yeux noirs se portèrent dans un coin où une table accueillait cinq hommes dont les visages éclairés par la faible lampe rouge posées au-dessus d'eux le firent se figer en reconnaissant le cousin de sa petite amie secrète, Hinata et… celui qui devrait être « le futur fiancé » de la jeune femme, Sasuke… qui gardait ses yeux posés dans sa direction.

Ou plus précisément, dans la direction de Naruto qui venait de se cambrer contre le bar, ondulant en entrouvrant les lèvres, les humectant d'une langue aguicheuse. Kiba jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, essayant de voir s'il ne se trompait pas mais en voyant les regards amusés de Sakura en direction du brun assis dans la semi-obscurité dont les yeux se plissaient en observant le blondinet, elle avait aussi remarqué.

\- Naruto-kun…

\- Hummmm… ? gémit-il, interrogatif

\- Arrête de faire l'amour au comptoir deux minutes, crétin ! rit Kiba

\- J't'emmerde aussi, Clébard.

\- Un mec te quitte pas des yeux… commença Sakura

\- Huuummmm… intéressant… genre dominant ou dominé ?

\- Dominant… un pur dominant… continua Ino

\- Encore mieux… physique ?

\- Regarde par toi-même, il est pas racontable. prévint Sakura

Alors que M.I.A commençait à chanter son « Come around », Naruto baissa lentement la tête, regardant droit devant lui à la table que lui pointait discrètement Kiba… effectivement, si le mec qui venait de boire une gorgée de whisky était celui qui le matait, il y avait de quoi bander illico. Son corps ondulait contre le marbre frais alors qu'il regardait fixement le brun relever la tête pour plonger un regard sombre dans le sien, oublieux de la distance les séparant, entrecoupé parfois par un élément perturbateur. Son visage pâle, luisant sous la lumière rougeâtre était magnifique, sa bouche figée dans une moue amusée restait presque cachée par ses mains posées devant lui, les coudes contre la table. Ses yeux le détaillaient de haut en bas, regardant avec un certain intérêt ses hanches basculer d'avant en arrière, roulant calmement puis brusquement avant que ses cuisses ne s'écartent lentement.

Naruto sourit en coin, levant à sa bouche un index caressant, plongeant son regard dans celui de l'homme et sortit sa langue pour la passer le long de son annexe, mordillant lentement le bout avant de l'enfourner, voyant les yeux noirs s'écarquiller un instant avant de se plisser, signe d'un intérêt plus flagrant.

\- Dis, Naruto-kun…

\- Ouais ? souffla-t-il, continuant à faire la fellation à son doigt en regardant le brun.

\- T'es pas cap d'aller le voir, de l'allumer et de le ramener sur la piste…

Naruto la regarda, interloqué et éclata de rire en se redressant, laissant courir son doigt le long de son cou. Près de lui, Kiba venait d'ouvrir de grands yeux mais ne put attraper son meilleur ami, le voyant s'avancer lentement vers la table des cinq hommes, sans quitter des yeux sa proie. Une nouvelle chanson commença, faisant frissonner Naruto qui adorait ce groupe féminin et il grogna doucement, arrivé devant la table, ses hanches ondulant lentement en rythme avec la musique sous le regard des autres.

Sans un mot et sous le petit cri de surprise des « spectateurs », il leva la jambe lentement, posant son genou droit sur la table, montant à quatre pattes sur le meuble de bois, dédaignant regarder les autres « occupants » des chaises autour, son attention tournée sur le brun qui le matait encore plus, semblant le trouver à son goût.

Une main vint claquer ses fesses, attirant son attention vers un autre brun… qui ne lui plut pas dès le premier regard, semblant être une pâle copie de celui qui le faisait bander. Un sourcil amusé se dressa tandis qu'il se relevait sur les genoux, redressant son corps face au brun en le fixant. Naruto se mit à onduler lentement, les bras au-dessus de sa tête, le laissant le regarder tout son soûl avant de s'avancer doucement, ignorant les bras qui se portaient rapidement face à lui, repoussant les boissons qui auraient pu le gêner. Le brun recula sa chaise et leva un sourcil amusé, lui demandant muettement la suite… Naruto ne le déçut pas.

Dans un mouvement rapide, il se posta face à lui, les cuisses ouvertes de part et d'autre de son corps alors qu'il se tendait en arrière, une main le soutenant tandis que l'autre venait prendre la nuque du brun, le rapprochant de lui doucement. Ses hanches ondulaient, hypnotisantes et il leva lentement une jambe, passant le bout de sa chaussure sur l'entrejambe du brun qui se figea un instant avant de poser sa cuisse sur l'épaule vêtue de noir. Dans un mouvement langoureux, en rythme avec la nouvelle chanson qui démarrait, il se laissa glisser sur les genoux de l'homme, faisant tomber sa jambe qui vint se poser sur le bras tendu du brun, semblant attendre une étreinte plus charnelle.

Sasuke posa ses mains sur la taille mince du blond le dévorant des yeux alors que celui-ci, les yeux à moitié fermés, se passait la langue sur les lèvres, lui montrant son piercing qui l'intéressa vivement. Les hanches se mirent à basculer lentement contre lui, massant ce qui semblait être un début d'érection contre son ventre, le blondinet frottant sa joue contre son épaule, gémissant un « Shake me » rauque à son oreille et grignota le lobe avant de le lécher langoureusement. Sa respiration plus rapide, Sasuke ne voyait ni le regard élargi de ses amis ni les trois personnes accompagnant le blond dont l'homme qui semblait suffoquer sous son rire tandis que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses restait la bouche ouverte par la surprise.

Naruto sourit, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant, invitantes et luisantes alors qu'il passait le bout de sa langue le long de la mâchoire fine et forte du brun, sentant contre lui une érection qui commençait à se faire de plus en plus présente, lui-même était dans le même état. Le jeune homme glissa ses bras autour des épaules musclées se plaquant contre lui en se cambrant, la tête renversée en arrière comme lors d'un orgasme, la bouche ouverte d'où son souffle haletant et quelques gémissements rauques ressortaient. En appui sur ses jambes qu'il venait de reposer, il se dressa face au brun, le chevauchant toujours et, blotti contre le torse, il baissa son visage vers lui, le regardant avec envie.

Sasuke le dévorait des yeux, ces rougeurs sur ses joues, ces yeux luisants de luxure, il fallait qu'il le prenne, qu'il le baise ce soir… et vu l'attitude du blond, il ne serait pas contre. Il regarda dans le vide un instant en le voyant se rabaisser contre son oreille tandis qu'une de ses mains venait prendre sa cravate dénouée, le tirant de son siège. Son « Suis-moi » haleté le fit grogner d'impatience alors qu'il faisait l'impensable pour ses amis…

Il se leva pour suivre le blond sur la piste de danse.

\- … Mais… Sasu-ke…

\- Oublie, Neji… il est occupé là ! soupira Shikamaru

Le jeune homme sourit en coin en voyant le duo partir danser, Sasuke suivant le blond comme un soumis à son dominateur mais en voyant les mains blanches sur la peau dorée qui se crispaient pour venir plaquer contre son corps nerveux celui souple du blond, il ricana un instant… Il ne serait pas soumis longtemps.

Naruto sentait contre le haut de ses fesses l'érection du brun et gémit sourdement, renversant sa tête en arrière contre l'épaule large de l'homme, ondulant des hanches contre lui, entendant dans une semi-conscience le changement de musique. Un souffle rauque et rapide contre son oreille le renseigna, l'autre homme était bien allumé. Sa main partit chercher celle du brun sur sa hanche, la remontant le long de son corps en se contractant dans la manœuvre, l'acte lui provoquant un frisson violent. Naruto lui fit caresser son ventre plat tandis qu'il venait enrouler autour de sa nuque un bras langoureux, posant sa main sur son crâne pour plaquer sa bouche contre sa peau, aimant ce souffle rapide qui le réchauffait encore plus.

Sasuke gémit sourdement en percevant le blondinet mordiller un de ses doigts, le suçant ensuite langoureusement, lentement, lui faisant sentir son barbell à la langue. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit un instant, et se referma sur la peau tendre du cou du blond, le mordant par moment, parfaitement conscient des tremblements qui parcouraient le corps fin de son partenaire qui frottait ses fesses rondes contre lui.

La musique changea encore tandis que Naruto lui lâchait la main, le corps se convulsant en rythme avec le nouveau tempo, ses fesses se plaquant plus fortement contre le corps en érection derrière lui. Dans un mouvement lent, il se laissa glisser à terre où, agenouillé entre les cuisses du brun, il frottait sa joue contre le tissu proche de son entrejambe, ses reins bougeant en rythme, semblant faire l'amour à un homme invisible.

Sasuke le regardait de haut, la bouche entrouverte par son souffle rapide. Il le voyait lever une main pour palper ses muscles à travers le tissu en se retournant enfin face à lui. Le regard des autres leur était inconnu, ils ne se quittaient plus des yeux, le même reflet de désir explosif rendait leurs pupilles luisantes et chaudes. Le jeune homme plongea sa main dans les cheveux blonds, relevant celui-ci d'un mouvement du poignet en ondulant à son tour contre lui, berçant entre leurs ventres leurs érections.

Une de ses cuisses se glissa entre celles du blondinet, le faisant presque s'asseoir dessus alors qu'il percevait maintenant clairement son érection contre sa hanche. Sasuke fit glisser ses mains sur les reins du blond, sentant sous ses doigts les reliefs d'un tatouage tandis qu'il faisait basculer le bassin du blond en rythme avec le sien. Sa bouche vint effleurer celle du blondinet qui continuait de le défier du regard, l'encourageant à faire plus. La langue sortit de sa cavité buccale pour frôler la peau tendre de la lèvre du bas et dans un mouvement langoureux, leurs bouches se scellèrent. Leurs souffles s'accélérèrent, leurs corps ondulèrent l'un contre l'autre dans un mouvement qui était plus érotique que dansé.

Les danseurs autours d'eux pouvaient voir leurs langues danser l'une contre l'autre avant que le blondinet ne referme la bouche sur la langue de son compagnon, suçant visiblement langoureusement. Sasuke ferma les yeux, crispant les mains sur les fesses du blond qu'il plaqua contre lui un instant, la respiration rapide, tendu vers cette bouche qu'il voulait sentir sur une autre partie de son corps.

Yahiko voyait avec ébahissement son « bébé » de cousin faire presque l'amour avec un illustre inconnu sur sa piste de danse et regarda d'un air mauvais le meilleur ami de Naruto. Kiba sentit une aura meurtrière se porter vers lui et déglutit, pointant de l'index la jeune femme, estomaquée par la scène, qui se tenait près de lui avant de lever les mains dans un « J'suis innocent » très évocateur. Le rouquin reporta son regard vers le duo de… d'exhibitionnistes qui devenaient de plus en plus chaud… fait chier.

Naruto tétait la langue de son partenaire avec ardeur, son goût lui plaisait, de la menthe, du whisky, un goût propre au brun qui faisait monter sa température. Il sentait contre ses fesses les mains du jeune homme se crisper, monter lentement vers sa ceinture pour glisser le bout de ses doigts dessous, sentant la soie de son shorty noir sous ses phalanges. Le blond plongea ses mains dans les cheveux corbeau lui faisant face, se plaquant plus près de lui en ondulant des reins.

Une nouvelle chanson rythmée commença, faisant sourire Naruto dans le baiser avant qu'il ne réexplore la bouche tendre sur la sienne, parcourant de la langue les gencives, l'intérieur de la cavité buccale, se fichant royalement de ce tracé de salive qui commençait à couler sur son menton, tendu vers cet homme qui l'allumait comme jamais, frottant son sexe contre les abdominaux dessinés. Il perçut dans un brouillard la main droite de celui-ci partir sur sa jambe, la faisant remonter sur sa cuisse afin qu'il la noue autour de ses reins.

Visiblement, ils avaient totalement perdu conscience du regard des autres.

Une plainte résonna faiblement, entendu par Sasuke alors qu'il se redressait un peu, venant se lécher un doigt sous les yeux azur brillant de désir et redescendit son annexe libre, la glissant plus bas dans le pantalon. Sa main passa sous le tissu fin et soyeux, arrivant sur les globes de chair qui lui faisaient envie et frissonna en suivant la raie des fesses pour glisser son index humide contre l'intimité chaude du blond.

Naruto frémit contre lui, prenant à pleines mains la chevelure foncée alors que son baiser s'arrêtait, le laissant haleter à l'air libre quelques instants avant de sentir contre lui un doigt curieux et explorateur le taquiner. Dans un gémissement rauque, il se cambra contre le brun, ondulant des hanches pour accueillir cet intrus qui se glissa en lui lentement. Le jeune homme sourit un instant en entendant les paroles de la chanson et se positionna contre l'oreille pâle, entrouvrant les lèvres et chuchota une phrase en même temps que le chanteur mais en ayant changé sciemment un mot. Au lieu du « Come with me » chanté, Naruto articula un « Cum with me » qui figea Sasuke avant qu'il ne le regarde avec un air affamé, prêt à le coucher sur la piste. En lui, le doigt fit une sorte de tressaillement avant d'entamer un léger va-et-vient qui le fit se tendre tandis que Sasuke reprenait sa bouche dans un baiser foudroyant.

Une des mains du blond quitta ses cheveux et glissa le long de son torse, Sasuke ayant parfaitement conscience du but de Naruto et frémit, se plaquant contre lui en ondulant des hanches sous les fesses relevées contre lui, arrachant une plainte au blond qui posa son front contre sa joue, regardant avec fascination sa main explorer son torse musclé sous la chemise avant de descendre le long du ventre, frôlant la ceinture pour se poser fermement sur l'érection qui tendait le pantalon noir, arrachant un râle rauque au brun. Un autre « Cum with me » lui fut murmuré à l'oreille mais avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre sa bouche, une main vint se poser sur son épaule, le faisant grogner, menaçant envers celui qui voudrait lui prendre ce blond.

Le roux à ses côtés avait, semble-t-il, des rougeurs sur les joues alors qu'il fixait le blondinet contre lui. Celui-ci venait de poser son front contre le menton de Sasuke, regardant presque sans le voir celui qui les avait dérangés, fronçant les sourcils un instant avant de se redresser en le regardant, interrogatif malgré son souffle court.

\- Cousin… mon club est ouvert à tout… mais là… c'est un peu trop…

\- … Et ? haleta Naruto

\- Si vous voulez continuer… ça… faites-le en privé.

Naruto jeta un œil sur le brun qui ne répondit rien, observant le rouquin un instant avant de partir d'un pas rapide, gardant le blondinet contre lui, se moquant du regard de ses amis… les oubliant même complètement… seulement conscient du blond qui lui mangeait le cou. Le jeune homme sortit enfin de l'ambiance brûlante du club, ignorant que c'était à cause d'eux qu'elle était ainsi et chercha des yeux sa voiture, la trouvant plus loin, parfaitement reconnaissable.

Sa limousine noire était très longue et étincelante sous les lumières des projecteurs du club. Beaucoup la regardait avec respect, les yeux posés sur les jantes rutilantes, mais ce qui intéressait Sasuke pour le moment, c'était la banquette arrière… large… douce… parfaite pour coller le blond dessus.

D'un pas rapide, Sasuke se déplaça vers elle, ouvrant d'une main la portière avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur, tenant le blondinet contre lui avant de s'effondrer sur le siège, conscient des lèvres du blond qui remontaient, le bécotant lentement en sortant la langue pour la passer sur la courbure de sa bouche. La vitre qui les séparait du chauffeur fut baissée et sous son regard noir, le jeune homme châtain écarquilla ses yeux gris, hochant la tête en silence sous l'ordre silencieux de Sasuke de repartir chez lui. Le chauffeur releva la vitre, jetant un dernier regard vers l'arrière pour découvrir son employeur avachi contre la banquette, le blondinet sur lui ondulant lentement contre son corps.

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent une nouvelle fois alors que leurs souffles accélérés et chauds se mêlaient, provoquant une buée sur les vitres. Sasuke regardait fixement les yeux azur troubles du blond sur lui, celui-ci ne semblait pas capable de s'arrêter de se frotter contre lui, l'allumant encore plus malgré une chose agaçante pour le brun… Il ne savait même pas son prénom ! Le jeune homme se recula un instant de la bouche douce et experte du blondinet et entre deux baisers, il entreprit de faire des présentations… rapides…

\- Prénom ?

\- Pourquoi ? questionna Naruto en haletant

\- Je veux savoir le prénom de celui… que je vais baiser… et qu'il sache… ce qu'il doit crier… oh bordel…

\- Naruto… toi ?

\- Sasuke… souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. Sasuke Uc…

Une main couvrit sa bouche, l'arrêtant dans sa présentation alors que le blond lui souriait d'un air charmeur, se frottant à lui en se baissant entre ses cuisses, à genoux sur la moquette noire de sa limousine, Naruto ayant la place pour se positionner vu l'espace libre qui menait au bar plus loin.

\- C'est pas… ton nom que je veux… murmura-t-il

\- Quoi alors… qu'est-ce qui te fait envie ? demanda Sasuke avec un sourire en coin.

Le jeune homme brun hoqueta en sursautant un instant, surpris par la rapidité et l'avidité avec laquelle Naruto venait de lui arracher sa chemise, l'ouvrant largement sur son torse pâle et musclé, arrachant un ronronnement au blond qui se pourlécha les lèvres en se baissant lentement, passant sa petite langue douée sur les mamelons rosés, suivant les courbes de son torse, grignotant les abdominaux qu'il avait sentis plus tôt alors que de ses mains libres, il détachait la ceinture et ouvrait le pantalon noir. D'une main franche, Naruto baissa le pantalon aux chevilles de Sasuke, celui-ci l'aidant dans la manœuvre en relevant les hanches, souriant en coin en voyant son sexe dressé heurter le blond au menton, le maculant un peu de liquide séminal.

L'attention du blond se porta sur lui, le dévorant du regard, ses yeux s'agrandissant un instant avant de s'assombrir encore plus en découvrant des décorations inattendues. L'une positionnée sous les testicules de Sasuke, barbell noir avec des boules de même couleur reposant sur la peau pâle de son périnée, une guiche parfaitement réalisée et cicatrisée qui attira sa main droite qui vint le taquiner sous les gémissements du brun qui le sentit bouger lentement son piercing, le titillant ; un frein sous le gland gonflé, rouge et suintant de désir, petite barre d'acier chirurgical de même couleur que la guiche, accrochée à la grosse veine sous le sexe, court barbell assez inhabituel pour un endroit où normalement il y avait un anneau, deux boules d'un rouge sombre se trouvaient aux extrémités. Un tatouage tribal courait le long de l'entrejambe de Sasuke, frôlant la base de son membre tendu vers lui, le faisant frémir alors qu'il souriait d'impatience en se léchant les lèvres. Le jeune homme attrapa d'une main sûre le sexe raidi de désir et plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis en se passant la langue ornée d'une décoration orange vif.

\- C'est ça… souffla-t-il en effectuant un rapide aller et retour sur son sexe. Ça que je veux, pas besoin de ton nom pour baiser.

\- Ouais… gémit Sasuke

Sans un mot et sans le quitter des yeux, Naruto s'abaissa, laissant sa langue parcourir le tatouage fin à l'entrejambe. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, enfin attentif à son « travail » et posa un instant son nez sur une hanche pâle avant de lui donner un coup de langue taquin, arrachant un sourire à Sasuke. Naruto passa lentement la langue sous sa hanche gauche et la laissa descendre le long de son aine, exhalant de temps en temps de l'air chaud sur la traînée humide, provoquant un violent frisson chez Sasuke qui plongea ses mains dans les cheveux blonds, les tenant à pleines mains tandis que ses yeux noirs luisant dans l'obscurité de la limousine ne quittaient pas la petite langue douée de son futur amant. Celle-ci continuait de descendre lentement jusque derrière ses testicules, agaçant d'un coup de langue taquin son piercing en remontant sur le périnée en contournant son sexe. Une plainte rauque résonna dans le silence de la voiture alors que le muscle humide et agile redescendait vers les bourses tandis que Sasuke se cambrait un instant en le voyant lui sourire, les yeux plongés dans les siens tout en remontant sur son aine du côté droit, taquinant du bout du nez son frein percé en passant.

\- Suce-moi, bordel !

\- A tes ordres ! ricana Naruto

Sans un mot supplémentaire, la bouche chaude du blond se referma sur son sexe en érection, lui arrachant un grognement de plaisir. La langue percée du blond guidait les mouvements de tête que faisait Naruto, servant de tuteur sous son membre. Sasuke sentait souvent leurs piercings respectifs se cogner et se félicita de l'achat d'un barbell au lieu de son anneau habituel, moins de risque d'emmêlement. L'une des mains du blond tendait son érection vers lui, son pouce caressant lentement son tatouage lui envoyant des décharges électriques dans le dos alors que l'autre s'amusait avec ses bourses et son piercing, le faisant bouger de temps en temps lentement. Tant de stimulations étaient dures à contrôler pour Sasuke qui grinça des dents en regardant le blond, crispant sa main dans ses cheveux, l'autre venant caresser son cou doré.

\- Tu vas me faire venir, putain !

\- C'est ça l'idée ! ricana Naruto, léchant doucement la tête gonflée du sexe de Sasuke avant de grignoter son frein.

\- Et ça t'amuse de m'exciter ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point… allez, beau brun, donne-moi ma récompense, je t'ai sucé non ?

Sasuke ferma les yeux en se cambrant tandis que Naruto reprenait sa fellation démoniaque, le branlant maintenant au fur et à mesure de ses allées et venues humides. Sa salive s'écoulait lentement sur lui, provoquant un frisson alors que la main libre du blondinet agenouillé à ses pieds venait se refermer sur ses bourses, les roulant dans sa main en accélérant le tempo. Sasuke sentit qu'il se raidissait, ses bourses se crispant un instant alors qu'il resserrait une nouvelle fois sa main dans les cheveux de Naruto en éjaculant, le regardant avaler rapidement tout ce qu'il lui donnait avec un plaisir nullement caché. Dans un dernier spasme, Sasuke regarda droit dans les yeux du blond, rencontrant une lueur malicieuse et provocatrice alors que celui-ci se pourléchait les lèvres en se relevant, fixant Sasuke qui restait haletant.

\- Alors… heureux ?

\- Pervers… souffla Sasuke en ricanant

\- T'aimes ça non ?

\- Hn… et maintenant…

\- Oui ?

\- Je vais te faire jouir jusqu'à ce que tu t'en évanouisses ! promit Sasuke en passant son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de son amant.

\- Ah la la… des promesses… se moqua Naruto

\- Tu verras, crétin…

\- Je t'emmerde, bâtard…

Un même sourire narquois se dessina sur leurs lèvres qui se joignirent pour un baiser lent qui le fut de moins en moins au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Naruto grimpa sur les cuisses nues de Sasuke, frémissant en sentant sous son pantalon de cuir noir la chaleur qu'il dégageait et le mordit à la lèvre, désirant savourer ce qu'il venait de toucher profondément enfoncé en lui.

\- Hummm… baise-moi, Sasuke… souffla Naruto

\- Dès qu'on sera chez moi ! promit Sasuke.

Le jeune homme sourit dans le baiser alors qu'il tendait une main, plongeant ses doigts dans un bac à glaçon avant de porter à nouveau sa main dans le pantalon du blond, lui arrachant un cri de surprise sous le froid qui vira au gémissement profond quand il sentit Sasuke plonger directement deux doigts en lui.

\- Ah putain… ouiiii

Naruto commençait à se déhancher sur Sasuke, prenant plus loin les doigts humides en lui, conscient de l'inconfort que le pantalon offrait. Peu à peu, il se baisa sur les annexes enfouies en lui, la gorge offerte aux baisers dévorants de Sasuke qui ouvrit un œil en entendant un petit bruit. La fenêtre de séparation avec le chauffeur venait de s'abaisser de deux ou trois centimètres et de se relever trois fois de suite, Akira lui montrant discrètement qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Sasuke retira lentement sa main en embrassant fortement Naruto, mêlant sa langue à la sienne le plus longtemps possible avant de se reculer, regardant fixement le visage rouge et tendu de désir du blond. Il soupira longuement avant de mordiller la lèvre inférieure rougie par les baisers.

\- On est arrivé…

\- Hmmmm… gémit-il

\- Laisse-moi me rhabiller et une fois chez moi, je te baise autant que tu pourras le supporter…

Sans un mot, le blondinet se renversa sur la banquette, laissant le brun se rhabiller au mieux avec sa chemise sans boutons et remonter pantalon et boxer sur ses hanches, fixant le blond occupé à se masturber à travers le tissu en se mordant la lèvre sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Putain, arrête ça, on ne va jamais sortir de cette voiture sinon !

\- J'y peux quoi si tu m'excites ?

Avec un grognement, Sasuke lui prit la bouche et, s'estimant présentable, l'attrapa par le bras en le tirant à sa suite dès qu'Akira lui ouvrit la portière. Sans un mot ni un regard sur son employé un peu rougissant, Sasuke partit d'un pas rapide vers son appartement, regardant à peine le portier lui ouvrir la lourde porte de fer en dévisageant avec incrédulité celui qu'il surnommait mentalement « l'asexué Uchiha » revenir chez lui avec un jeune homme de toute évidence excité et lui-même dans un état plus que débraillé.

Naruto regardait fixement la haute silhouette du brun qui le précédait le traîner sur la droite, en direction d'un ascenseur où il pianota un code sur le tableau et vit bientôt celui-ci s'ouvrir devant eux. Sans un mot, il se sentit poussé rudement à l'intérieur et, tandis que sa bouche se faisait positivement violer par une langue impatiente, la cage d'ascenseur se souleva lentement, les menant visiblement chez lui, Sasuke ayant appuyé sur l'unique bouton. Une main vint ouvrir son haut de cuir pour courir sur sa peau douce et bronzée, le faisant se cambrer contre le mur.

Ses mains impatientes se posèrent sur la veste noire de son futur amant, repoussant les pans dans son dos où ils croulèrent avec la chemise, découvrant les épaules musclées et ivoire de Sasuke. Naruto se mit aussitôt à les mordiller, se détournant de sa bouche et frissonna de plaisir en le sentant le plaquer contre l'une des parois de tout son poids pour onduler des hanches contre lui. Sa ceinture d'acier fit un bruit sourd en tombant sur le sol, défaite par les mains expertes du brun. Son cou se fit à son tour ravager, les dents blanches venant imprimer leur marque sur la peau miel.

\- Oh putain… ouiii… comme ça…

\- T'aimes ça, hein ? Rude, sec, presque une baise sèche ! souffla Sasuke contre ses lèvres.

\- Bordel, prends-moi !

Sasuke réattaqua la bouche entrouverte de Naruto au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient sur son appartement… enfin, loft qui comprenait deux étages avec une entrée « personnelle »… Le jeune homme s'éloigna du mur, attirant le blond contre lui, les lèvres soudées aux siennes alors qu'une main tiraillait ses cheveux blonds, le faisant marcher sur la pointe des pieds un instant avant qu'un coup de pied rageur de Naruto n'envoie valser ses chaussures dans un coin, vite rejoint par ses propres souliers.

Le jeune Uchiha souleva son amant par la taille pour le plaquer contre un mur, continuant de lui retirer son pantalon qui glissa peu à peu. Leurs langues se mêlaient avec une fureur qu'ils commençaient à ne plus pouvoir contenir. Il fallait qu'ils en finissent au moins une fois pour faire retomber cette fièvre. Sasuke baissa son pantalon d'une main, l'autre retenant Naruto surélevé et, ceci fait, revint se lécher trois doigts face à Naruto qui vint mêler sa langue à la sienne pour humecter ses annexes, gémissant voracement pendant cet acte. Le pantalon de cuir et le shorty du blondinet pendaient à une jambe, son haut largement ouvert quand il sentit deux doigts glisser en lui, le préparant avec ardeur et rapidité.

Naruto crispa ses bras autour de la nuque de Sasuke, le dos cambré alors qu'il s'enfonçait sur les doigts tendus, accueillant un troisième « intrus » sans sourciller, perdu dans son plaisir en mordant les lèvres rougies de baisers face à lui. Un râle de plaisir lui échappa quand un de ces doigts vint brosser sa prostate, le faisant se tortiller contre son amant, sa virilité frottant contre les abdominaux tendus. Ce mec était une bombe qui ne laissait pas ses nerfs au repos, il fallait qu'il le prenne et rapidement en plus.

\- AAahhnnn, Sasuuuukeee… prends-moi… là… maintenant…

\- A tes ordres ! ricana à son tour Sasuke, reprenant les propos de Naruto plus tôt.

Le blondinet sourit dans le baiser alors qu'il sentait les doigts de Sasuke sortir de lui pour venir chercher cette virilité tendue et ornée de bijoux et frotter la tête contre son intimité préparée, le faisant trembler violemment sous l'impatience qui le submergeait. Sous un hoquet de plaisir, Sasuke se glissa lentement en lui, sentant contre son gland la chaleur du corps de Naruto le recouvrir peu à peu, avalant avec avidité son sexe dans une étreinte farouche. Un râle rauque lui échappa alors qu'il posait son front humide contre celui également en sueur de son blondinet qui gémissait de plaisir. Il le voyait regarder avec fascination le bas de son corps qui rejoignait le sien, son tatouage presque collé à ses hanches tandis que les mains de Sasuke remontaient encore plus ses jambes sur ses bras, décollant ses reins du mur et soulevant Naruto plus loin.

Celui-ci gémissait profondément à chaque mouvement de Sasuke, ses sens sur-sensibilisés par le désir foudroyant, sa bouche entrouverte ne retenait plus ses plaintes qui s'accentuaient avec les coups de reins durs et profonds du brun, une fine ligne de salive s'écoulait librement sur son menton sans qu'il n'y prête attention, son regard bleu ombré par ses longs cils dévorant le brun avec avidité. Sasuke le regardait avec ce qui semblait être un sourire narquois, fier de voir l'état du blondinet collé à son mur. De tout son corps, celui-ci l'empêchait de se mouvoir, l'obligeant à subir ses coups de reins brutaux mais qui semblaient énormément satisfaire Naruto. Le jeune homme noua ses bras autour de la nuque de Sasuke, amenant sa bouche haletante vers celle du brun qui la lui lécha lentement, contrastant avec les mouvements de son corps.

\- T'aimes ça, pas vrai ?

\- Ouiiiii… Aaaannnnn… geignit Naruto

\- Comme ça ? souffla Sasuke contre sa bouche, donnant un brusque coup de reins qui lui fit cogner la prostate du blond.

\- Ooooh… ouiiii… plus… foooorrrt…

\- Haaaannn… Naruto…

\- Là ! Là… ouiii, làà… oh putain… j'vais venir, merde !!! râla-t-il

\- Oh non, beau blond ! murmura Sasuke à son oreille.

Le jeune homme lâcha une jambe de Naruto et sa main libérée vint encercler le membre tendu de désir, faisant se plaindre le blond qui se tortilla, totalement concentré sur cette chaleur en lui qui le faisait se crisper à intervalles irréguliers autour de Sasuke qui se mordit la lèvre, continuant ses coups de reins rapides et durs.

\- Ahh… AAaaaahhh…. Aaah oouiiiiii ! cria Naruto

Autour de son sexe, Sasuke sentit le corps du blond se contracter violemment, l'encerclant fortement tandis que malgré lui, Naruto jouissait durement, n'éjaculant point mais se crispant de tout son corps, l'esprit se noyant sous l'extase douloureuse qui le parcourait.

\- Et bien, et bien… jouissance anale ? ricana-t-il

\- De… ta faute… enfoiré… haleta Naruto

\- Vorace à ce que je vois !

\- Ta gueule !

Sans un mot, Sasuke reposa Naruto sur le sol, sortant de lui lentement pour se déshabiller, détournant un instant son regard du blond pour accélérer le mouvement, conscient que de son côté, Naruto faisait de même. Le jeune homme retirait enfin son pantalon quand il entendit le blondinet gémir, attirant son regard vers lui… et il se figea, les yeux s'écarquillant lentement.

Là, à ses pieds, les jambes largement écartées, le dos cambré formant presque une voûte sur son carrelage, Naruto gémissait et se tortillait de plaisir, une de ses mains sur son torse, occupée à pincer un de ses tétons, l'autre entre ses jambes, trois doigts déjà profondément en lui, allant et venant rapidement, cherchant son plaisir. Ce n'était pas la vue assurément chaude de Naruto qui l'avait fait se figer, mais la façon vorace qu'il avait de le parcourir des yeux, navigant de son visage aux traits crispés par le désir à son corps musclé et tendu d'attente. Une petite langue impatiente joua sur ses lèvres, les humidifiant encore plus et Naruto le fixa en geignant, lui demandant muettement de venir.

Sasuke se mit à genoux entre les cuisses de Naruto, reculant ses mains de son corps pour le prendre aussitôt, mais avant qu'il ne puisse se porter vers lui, Naruto se servit de ses jambes pour glisser le long du carrelage, son dos humide aidant, et il s'éloigna avec un petit ricanement amusé en voyant l'expression surprise de Sasuke. Le jeune homme grogna en attrapant une cheville fine qu'il attira vers lui, la posant sur son épaule lorsque le fessier de Naruto arriva à sa portée et, sans un mot, les mains soulevant son bassin vers lui, Sasuke se claqua en Naruto, sans douceur ni tendresse, faisant hurler de plaisir le blond sous lui.

\- Oh ouiii…

Leurs corps, si différents, ondulaient l'un contre l'autre, Naruto s'agrippant à sa nuque pour un meilleur maintien, ondulant des hanches vigoureusement tandis que les coups de boutoir de Sasuke le faisaient trembler, sentant contre son cou la bouche chaude du brun le mordre de plus en plus fort.

Sasuke se redressa, s'asseyant sur ses talons en soulevant les hanches de Naruto qui le suivit dans la manœuvre, se recollant à lui afin que son membre en érection, jusqu'alors ignoré, ne frotte entre leurs corps. Le jeune homme brun glissa ses mains le long du dos doré et humide pour venir agripper ses épaules, le retenant contre lui en le pilonnant de plus en plus vite et fort, arrachant ce qu'il semblait être des hurlements presque animaux au blond qui le mordait violemment à son tour dans le cou.

\- Oh putain… oh putain… oh putaiiiiin !!!! (*)

\- C'est ça, bébé... jouis, jouis avec moiii… Aaahhh !!!!

Dans un dernier coup de reins, Sasuke se sentit jouir en premier en Naruto, frissonnant violemment alors qu'à sa suite, le corps ardent du blond se refermait sur lui, son sperme venant se répandre entre eux, les scellant un instant. Leurs tremblements continuaient tandis qu'ils essayaient de reprendre leurs souffles en se regardant, ébahis de ce désir tellement explosif entre eux, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se dévorer la bouche, Naruto gémissant doucement sous la langue de Sasuke. Il sentait le liquide chaud du brun commencer à s'écouler de son corps à mesure que sa virilité se radoucissait, ressortant de lui lentement. Un violent spasme le prit lorsqu'il se sentit vide mais il s'obligea à se détacher du brun, reculant doucement en se regardant…

Sur son corps rougi par le plaisir et le désir, diverses marques de morsures et d'empreintes se dessinaient, s'il devait mourir de plaisir, au moins, il détenait le coupable. Son regard se redirigea vers le corps pâle face à lui et il se mordilla la lèvre, le désir le reprenant à sa grande surprise.

Sasuke regarda avec ce qui semblait être un amusement étonné l'entrejambe du blond se regonfler, flatté qu'un simple regard sur son corps suffise à provoquer cette réaction chez son amant… et rassuré qu'il ne soit pas le seul affecté par cette proximité.

\- Douche ? proposa-t-il

\- Hummmm… ouais…

Naruto essaya de se relever mais, en voyant sa semence ressortir de lui lentement, Sasuke rougit un peu, allumé par cette vision de luxure et attrapa le blondinet dans ses bras, partant aussitôt dans sa salle de bain, lumière éteinte, jusqu'à tâtonner en direction du robinet et faire cracher à la pomme de douche l'eau chaude qui les décontracta en retirant les liquides « superflus ». Le jeune homme se détendit sous l'onde purifiante, reposant Naruto sur ses pieds, ignorant le regard assombri par le désir posé sur lui, l'eau chaude ne calmant point Naruto, au contraire…

Sasuke se pencha en arrière sous l'eau, laissant couler sur son visage le liquide en fermant les paupières, soupirant de bien-être… sans se douter que le blondinet « innocent » venait de se poser à genoux face à lui, se léchant les lèvres en voyant le sexe à demi érigé qui le tentait. Après un regard sur le visage calme de Sasuke, toujours sous l'eau, Naruto enfourna la virilité du brun, lui arrachant un cri surpris alors qu'il se tendait contre le mur, tandis que Naruto souriait, sa langue circulant sur la peau douce, sentant le sang commencer à la tendre de manière satisfaisante.

\- Oh putain… souffla Sasuke

Il regardait fixement le blond à ses pieds, plongeant son regard brillant dans celui, chaud, de Naruto tandis qu'il pouvait voir son sexe aller et venir lentement entre les lèvres rouges entrouvertes, se gorgeant de plus en plus de sang qui le fit frémir un instant, la langue douée taquinait son frein percé avec amusement. Soudain, sous son regard élargi, Naruto déglutit un instant, plissant les yeux en avançant vers lui, prenant toute sa virilité dans sa gorge avant d'entamer un pas profond et rapide qui le fit se tendre, crispant son corps.

\- Oh… pu… taiiiinn… râla-t-il

Une gorge profonde… le blond était en train de lui faire une gorge profonde… oh putain, il en avait entendu parler sans jamais l'expérimenter… chose faite maintenant… comment avait-il pu se satisfaire de sa sexualité sans jamais essayer ça ?... Sentir la langue sur son sexe, les dents qui mordillaient un peu, son gland qui buttait parfois contre le fond de la gorge sans pour autant obstruer Naruto…

Oh bor…

\- …del… chié…

Dans un râle d'impatience, Sasuke se dégagea rapidement, tirant la tête de Naruto vers l'arrière par une main plongée dans ses cheveux humides, et ignorant son petit cri surpris, il le retourna, à genoux face au mur carrelé et se laissa tomber à son tour derrière lui, mordant durement sa nuque. Naruto cria son plaisir en se cambrant contre son corps, frottant son fessier sur la virilité engorgée de Sasuke, le laissant aux commandes de son corps. Une main ferme releva les siennes au-dessus de sa tête alors que l'autre venait tenir sa taille. Sasuke faisait aller et venir le bout de son membre contre la fissure des fesses de Naruto, souriant avec sadisme en l'entendant se plaindre et le voyant trembler.

D'un coup de reins rapide, tenant contre lui le corps du blond, Sasuke le pénétra, grognant son plaisir contre l'oreille dorée, ornée d'anneaux, en retrouvant la chaleur de l'autre. Son pas se fit lent au début, ignorant les demandes du blond, profitant de chaque tremblement mais le désir presque insoutenable qui tendait leurs corps le replongea dans ce tourbillon de sensations. Sa bouche trouva la nuque de Naruto qu'il marqua de son passage avant de poser son menton sur l'épaule droite, haletant à l'oreille du blond gémissant.

\- Tu veux quoi… dis-le…

\- Putain… baise-moi… aaaahhh ouiiii… comme çaaaa !!

Sasuke venait de s'enfoncer rudement en lui, cognant fortement contre sa prostate en crispant la main qui retenait les siennes au-dessus de sa tête. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur le devant du corps de Naruto, souriant en voyant son sexe dressé basculer également au rythme de ses reins et retira sa main de sa taille pour venir l'enrouler autour de lui, le branlant sur un rythme de plus en plus rapide.

\- Oh putain… ooohhhh… meeeerdeee !!

\- Jouis… Naruto… fais-moi voir ton visage quand tu jouis…

Naruto tourna sa face rougie vers lui, ses yeux luisants ressortant encore plus sur cette bouille suppliante et Sasuke vint lui ravager la bouche en même temps. Sous ses doigts, il sentait le sexe de son amant se raidir et, dans un cri étouffé par sa bouche, il vit la semence du blond jaillir, se déposant sur le mur carrelé alors qu'il tremblait en se baisant plus fortement sur le sexe tendu en lui, de petits sanglots de jouissance s'échappaient de sa gorge au fur et à mesure que Sasuke prenait son pied, jouissant en de puissants coups de reins en lui, le marquant encore une fois au cou, perçant sa chair de ses dents, morsure où le sang s'écoula un peu, vite nettoyée par un coup de langue et l'eau de la douche.

\- La… vache… souffla Naruto

\- Ouais… tu peux le dire… murmura Sasuke dans son cou.

Le jeune homme sortit lentement du corps mou, écroulé sur lui et tendit la main vers le gel douche, commençant ainsi à laver le petit blond dans ses bras, passant une main caressante entre ses jambes et frottant avec douceur son intimité sensible, souriant en coin en l'entendant retenir son souffle en se cambrant, laissant la semence de Sasuke s'écouler. Le brun l'embrassait dans le cou, léchant par moment la peau caramel lui faisant face en parcourant de ses doigts le tatouage tribal que Naruto avait sur ses reins, appuyant un instant sur le kanji de la sensualité posé là, souriant en coin en pensant qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

Ses mains revinrent se poser sur son ventre plat, cognant un instant sur le petit renard à neuf queues accroché à son nombril, souriant contre l'oreille de Naruto.

\- C'est pas pour les filles ça ? demanda-t-il

\- Je t'emmerde, si j'aime ça ?

\- C'est… féminin…

\- Entre nous… c'est pas moi qui t'ai fait le cul non ? Je renierais ma place pour rien au monde… remarqua Naruto

\- Uke et fier de l'être ?

\- Ahh la la la, la génération Manga Yaoi… ouais, je suis receveur et alors ?

\- J'ai rien contre, t'es fait pour ! pouffa Sasuke contre sa nuque, le nez dans ses cheveux blonds.

\- Yeah… putain, j'ai la dalle ! se plaignit Naruto.

Effectivement, son estomac grognait de plus en plus, arrachant un petit ricanement à Sasuke qui se releva, prenant dans ses bras le blondinet qu'il enroula dans une serviette après qu'il ait fait de même avec ses reins et sortit de la salle de bain. Sasuke le posa sur le comptoir de sa cuisine, frissonnant un instant sous le changement de température et sans un mot, alla ouvrir son frigidaire à la recherche de ce qui pourrait plaire au blond.

Naruto regardait, non pas le frigo et ses trésors, mais la silhouette musclée de son amant d'un soir… il ne comptait pas le revoir prochainement, n'ayant si bien pas le temps avec le boulot qu'il venait d'avoir avec son paternel donc… autant profiter de cette dernière nuit de baise intense. Le jeune homme se lécha les lèvres avec sensualité, les yeux posés sur le dos où les muscles bougeaient sous la peau lorsque Sasuke se mouvait. Sa virilité se retendit lentement de désir et inconsciemment, il porta sa main droite à la serviette, passant sous l'ouverture pour l'attraper, se masturbant lentement.

\- Bon… tu veux bouffer quoi ? J'ai du poulet, du…

\- Toi !

L'exclamation retentit dans un gémissement, attirant l'attention de Sasuke qui porta son regard noir sur Naruto, le découvrant le rouge aux joues, haletant et… se masturbant. Il posa un instant son front contre la porte de son congélateur et soupira entre ses dents… après un énième gémissement venant de derrière lui, il claqua la porte en se retournant, faisant tomber sa serviette sur le sol, gagnant ainsi un sourire d'attente du blond…

C'était reparti pour un tour…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'est un « Mais putain, il s'est passé quoi ici, une orgie ? » masculin qui réveilla Sasuke de son profond sommeil. Le jeune homme se redressa un instant, les cheveux ébouriffés dont certaines mèches lui collaient au visage, les yeux à moitié ouverts et complètement au radar. Il essaya de se repérer, reconnaissant sa chambre, les rideaux ouverts laissaient passer les rayons du soleil qui étaient en train de l'agresser et… l'absence de son amant d'un soir. En grognant, Sasuke replongea dans son lit, mécontent pour… il ne savait même pas pourquoi d'ailleurs…

\- Sasuke ?

\- Humfrtugroumpquoi ?

\- C'est quelle langue ça ? ricana Itachi.

L'aîné des Uchiha s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, souriant en coin en voyant son frangin, nu sous le drap, un bras posé sur un coussin, une jambe dans le vide et la tête sous l'autre oreiller, il venait manifestement de passer une nuit très mouvementée.

\- T'as fais une orgie ? Ils étaient combien ?

\- Pmoufslmun…

\- … Mais encore ?

\- Qu'un… il y en avait qu'un…

Itachi cligna des paupières avec un sourire qui s'élargissait de plus en plus en voyant le visage chiffonné de son petit frère qui le fusillait des yeux, à genoux sur son lit… semblant oublier sa tenue… ou absence de tenue.

\- Sasuke…

\- Quoi ?

\- T'es à poil…

\- Merde !

Le jeune homme enroula son drap autour de lui en se levant, fusillant à nouveau son frère aîné du regard tout en passant près de lui, recherchant une petite silhouette qui était réellement absente…

Fait chier !

\- Merde ! souffla-t-il

\- De quoi ?

\- J'ai oublié de demander son nom…

\- … Sérieusement ?

\- Ouais, il m'a arrêté quand j'ai voulu me présenter…

\- Au moins, il ne courait pas après ton fric…

Sasuke sourit en coin en repensant à Naruto dans sa limousine, agenouillé face à lui, tenant son érection avec un « C'est ça que je veux »… effectivement, c'était pas son fric qu'il voulait.

\- Il te manque rien ?

\- Nan… je crois pas…

Le jeune homme regarda rapidement autour de lui, dénichant son portefeuille intact, toujours glissé dans sa veste, son argent bien posé dedans, son coffre restant caché derrière son tableau d'art abstrait, chaîne hifi, télévision et autres objets de valeur restaient là…

\- Petit frère…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je crois… qu'il a laissé ça… pour toi… pouffa Itachi

Sasuke se retourna pour découvrir son aîné en train de se pincer le nez en fermant les yeux, chancelant dans ce qui semblait être un début de fou rire en pointant son frigo d'un doigt tremblant. Le jeune Uchiha se déplaça vers la note jaune apposée dessus et la prit entre ses doigts, souriant en coin sur l'écriture enfantine du blond… sourire qui se crispa en lisant les mots écrits…

« _Hey, Bâtard, j'espère que t'as bien dormi, je t'ai piqué un sandwich, j'avais la dalle… merci pour cette nuit… Naruto_

_PS_ _: Tu es doué, petit, très doué, mais tant que je serais dans cette ville, tu ne seras jamais que le second_ »

La note était signée d'un smiley lui tirant la langue avec malice, faisant clignoter son sourcil sous l'énervement montant… surtout en entendant les ricanements de son frère derrière lui.

\- Nii-san ?

\- Oui ? pouffa-t-il

\- Ta gueule !

\- Tu l'as mauvaise d'être le second ?

\- Me fais pas chier, putain ! J'ai même pas son nom…

\- Tu aurais voulu le revoir ?

Le revoir ? Pourquoi Sasuke songeait-il à ça alors qu'il savait que c'était une baise d'un soir… en reportant son regard sur le post-scriptum et grogna… ça méritait une vengeance ce genre de mot.

\- Allez, grouille-toi de te laver, on va être en retard…

\- Fait chier…

\- Je sais… et mets un col roulé, je doute que les dirigeants de Namikaze and Son vont aimer tes morsures…

\- Fait chier !

Sasuke partit dans sa salle de bain, préférant éviter de penser à la douche et se dépêcha de s'habiller, se préparant à batailler sévère avec Minato Namikaze et son fils pour l'éventuel rachat de leur entreprise.

* * *

\- Je refuse…

\- Namikaze-san… nous en avons parlé plus d'une fois, que ce soit par téléphone ou avec nos avocats, nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir vous proposer cette somme pour votre entreprise…

\- Jamais vous ne comprendrez que je ne vendrais pas mon entreprise ? Elle nous appartient à mon fils et moi !

\- Namikaze-san… soupira Itachi en se pinçant le nez

L'homme était buté… et n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, il était le seul représentant dans la salle où se trouvaient actuellement Sasuke, Itachi et lui, son bras droit et fils étant absent pour le moment. Sasuke était pour sa part très très calme… trop calme peut-être pour son frère qui le voyait d'habitude plus acharné lors des achats d'entreprises.

Le problème de Sasuke se trouvait dans le physique de Minato Namikaze… qui lui rappelait que trop bien celui du blondinet qui l'avait fait jouir plus d'une fois cette nuit. Même regard bleu, même blondeur, le visage quasiment identique, le même sourire même si celui de Minato avait quitté son visage dès le début des négociations… où était cet avocat qui leur avait assuré que Namikaze and Son vendrait à coup sûr ?

La ressemblance flagrante entre Naruto et Minato, même en fonction des prénoms le troublait et le jeune Uchiha devait faire avec une érection par moment désagréablement constante depuis que les visions de sa nuit revenaient à lui. Les soupirs… sa voix… sa façon de…

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, le faisant sursauter avant qu'un « Yeah » douloureusement familier ne résonne derrière lui, le tétanisant tandis qu'il écarquillait les yeux. Lentement, il releva la tête en se retournant, découvrant, vêtu d'un costume noir et d'un col roulé blanc, tranchant avec sa peau bronzée… Naruto.

\- Papa, je suis désolé ! J'ai eu une nuit…

Son regard bleuté se posa sur le jeune brun qui lui faisait face et sa voix termina sa phrase dans un murmure presque inaudible.

\- … mouvementée…

\- Messieurs Uchiha, je vous présente, mon fils… Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki.

\- En…chanté ! souffla le blond avec un sourire gêné en serrant la main d'Itachi qui regardait fixement le col roulé blanc.

Minato sentit la gêne entre les deux plus jeunes tandis qu'une tension énorme montait dans la pièce. Naruto regardait partout sauf son vis-à-vis alors que celui-ci pinçait les lèvres, un tic à sa joue révélant sa nervosité.

\- Naruto ?

\- Je… me sens mal… papa… désolé, je crois que je vais te laisser négocier seul sur ce coup.

\- Naruto… att…

Mais le pauvre homme ne put terminer sa phrase que son fils quittait la pièce d'un pas assez raide sous le regard amusé de l'aîné des Uchiha et celui, un peu trop chaud à son goût du cadet… qui se leva d'ailleurs à son tour, les yeux posés sur la porte de la salle de réunion qui s'était refermée dans un claquement muet.

\- Veuillez m'excuser… j'ai oublié un rendez vous urgent… Minato-san, Itachi ! salua-t-il

Sans qu'ils puissent dire quelque chose, le jeune homme sortit à son tour, fermant la porte derrière lui et ratant le regard fatigué des deux hommes… ils avaient compris.

Sasuke longea les bureaux, lisant les noms sur les portes et leva un sourcil en découvrant la blonde qui accompagnait Naruto dans la boite de nuit la veille, blonde qui le resitua aussitôt vu qu'elle rougit violemment en pointant du doigt une porte encore entrouverte dans le fond de son propre bureau. Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête en traversant la pièce, ouvrant plus largement le battant de bois qui se referma dans son dos avec un petit claquement.

Le jeune homme s'adossa à la porte, regardant fixement le blondinet assis derrière son bureau, devant une large fenêtre donnant sur la ville, la respiration un peu plus rapide alors que le désir remontait en lui, se rappelant son goût, ses plaintes… il y avait un point à éclaircir avant ça…

\- Tu savais qui j'étais ?

\- Je reviens des States, comment tu veux que je connaisse tout Tokyo, abruti !

\- Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences, crétin !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens me faire chier dans mon bureau, bâtard !

De colère, Naruto se leva pour s'avancer d'un pas nerveux vers Sasuke, le piquant d'un index raide et accusateur.

\- Que je sache, c'était une baise d'une nuit alors qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici, casse-toi, j'ai eu ce que je voulais, j'ai plus envie de toi !

Sasuke l'attrapa par la nuque en se retournant brusquement, plaquant le blondinet contre la porte dans un bruit sourd. Sans le quitter des yeux, il s'approcha de ses lèvres, le regardant droit dans les yeux, souriant avec hauteur en voyant l'éclat du désir revenir dans les prunelles azur. Déjà, la chaleur le reprenait et il n'était même plus conscient que ses mains venaient de dégrafer la ceinture de Naruto, retirant son pantalon qui tomba sur ses chaussures, suivi du boxer noir.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement d'attente douloureuse en sentant contre son érection celle de Sasuke qui venait à son tour d'ouvrir son pantalon sans le quitter des yeux, le provoquant, l'enjoignant à dire quelque chose contre ce qui allait se passer.

\- Allez… dis-moi… dis-moi que tu ne veux pas ça… dis-le-moi avant que je te baise contre cette porte…

\- Sa… suke…

\- Tu as plus envie de moi, crétin ? souffla-t-il contre sa bouche, sentant les mains de Naruto se crisper sur son col roulé noir. Alors repousse-moi…

\- Putain… je te hais… j'ai horreur des mecs qui s'y croient…

\- Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer… mais de me laisser te baiser !

Sans un mot supplémentaire, Sasuke plongea deux doigts préalablement sucés et humidifiés dans l'intimité de Naruto, le faisant se tendre sous la sensation un peu douloureuse sur un point abusé la veille. Une plainte résonna dans le bureau tandis que sans se quitter des yeux, aussi fier l'un que l'autre, Sasuke préparait durement Naruto à sa venue, le soulevant enfin contre la porte où, sans se déshabiller, il le pénétra d'un brusque à coup.

\- Les… relations… plus ça démarre… dans l'intensité… moins ça tient la route ! souffla Naruto contre lui.

\- On… a pas de relation…

\- Que du sexe ?

\- Ouais…

\- Ça me va alors ! admit Naruto en enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque de Sasuke.

Le jeune homme brun lui prit violemment la bouche alors que son allure devenait rapide et brutale, cognant le dos de Naruto plusieurs fois contre la porte alors qu'il buvait ses plaintes et le laissait faire de même avec les siennes… ignorant le visage pivoine de la secrétaire de Naruto qui entendait tout dans la pièce à côté.

Il n'y aurait que ça… ce désir explosif entre eux… désir qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à canaliser… seulement ça…


	2. Allume-moi

Sasuke Uchiha grogna en se renfonçant dans le siège en cuir de sa limousine. Déjà qu'il avait passé une journée de merde à Yokohama pour négocier le rachat d'une entreprise avec un président décidé à entrer dans son pantalon, en plus, c'était le week-end où il devait voir Naruto et il était bloqué à cause de cette chose et son frangin qui lui avait « ordonné » de rester là.

Week-end de merde ! Où est le plaisir de passer deux jours « tranquille » s'il ne pouvait même pas se relaxer dans le corps chaud de son amant ?

Le jeune homme se passa la main dans les cheveux, dérangeant ses mèches corbeau qui retombèrent le long de son visage alors que sa bouche se crispait en une moue boudeuse. Ses yeux se plissèrent, le noir de ses iris se confondant avec celui de ses cils tandis qu'il voyait les lumières de la ville se refléter à travers la vitre. D'une main agacée, il desserra sa cravate qui l'étranglait un peu, soupirant en pensant que son costume noir aurait pu être encore une fois froissé et presque inutilisable si son crétin blond avait accepté de se déplacer jusqu'à son hôtel.

D'accord, ils n'étaient pas ensemble mais pour ce qui était de Sasuke, il n'allait pas voir ailleurs. Pourquoi rechercher après quelqu'un pour remplacer cet homme si sexy et dévergondé alors qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le désirer ? Sasuke n'était pas quelqu'un qui trompait son amant. S'il couchait avec Naruto, il serait fidèle à Naruto jusqu'à ce qu'ils en finissent enfin avec ce désir explosif entre eux. Même après près de quatre mois de baise intensive, les deux jeunes hommes se rejoignant chez l'un ou chez l'autre le temps d'une nuit où toutes les « perversions » étaient possibles entre eux… ce désir ne les quittait pas.

Sasuke se décala sur son siège, agacé de sentir son corps répondre à la seule pensée du blond en se bandant peu à peu. Comment pouvait-il expliquer qu'il le désirait sans arrêt ? Il ne l'aimait pas, ça c'était clair et précis. Il le désirait, ça aussi, ce n'était plus à prouver, donc pourquoi, dès qu'il avait un moment de « calme » dans sa vie active, le blond s'imposait à son esprit et il le voulait férocement au point de souhaiter tout lâcher pour aller le « prendre » à son bureau ?

Un ricanement rauque résonna dans le silence de la voiture quand il songea à la première fois où il avait « pris » Naruto à son travail. Après l'étreinte contre la porte qui les avait laissés fourbus tous les deux, Sasuke s'était rhabillé et avait déposé une carte avec son numéro de portable personnel sur le bureau du blond encore haletant. Il l'avait embrassé rudement, et ce dernier lui avait mordu la lèvre violemment avec un râle de colère. Le jeune Uchiha se souviendrait toujours du regard furieux de Naruto, clairement mécontent de voir avec quelle désinvolture Sasuke le regardait après avoir pris son pied. Les insultes avaient volé, le poing de Naruto avait durement rencontré sa mâchoire mais le rire rauque et le regard brûlant du brun sur le blondinet têtu avait provoqué un mouvement de retrait de Naruto vers sa table de travail…

Sasuke sourit en coin en se rappelant que le recul stratégique du blond vers son bureau n'avait pas été une bonne chose pour ce dernier vu que Naruto s'était retrouvé une nouvelle fois sans pantalon, le dos contre le bois du meuble, les dossiers volants et le sexe de Sasuke enfoui profondément en lui. Les grognements et les cris avaient encore une fois retenti dans la pièce avant qu'enfin, une heure après ça, un Sasuke fatigué et pleinement satisfait n'en ressorte, croisant le visage totalement pivoine de la secrétaire blonde de Naruto, celle-ci gardant un casque de musique sur les oreilles, les appels étant annoncés par une petite lumière rouge sur le téléphone de l'entreprise.

\- Nous sommes arrivés, Uchiha-san !

La voix d'Akira, son chauffeur résonna et le regard noir de Sasuke croisa celui du jeune homme brun. L'homme était fidèle à Sasuke, ne divulguant jamais ses allées et venues auprès des autres chauffeurs des Uchiha, lui offrant la confiance de Sasuke. C'était Akira, certes très gêné, qui conduisait lorsque Sasuke retrouvait Naruto chez lui… ou qui roulait sous la musique qui couvrait les cris des deux hommes à l'arrière de la limousine de luxe. La confortable augmentation et les « primes de risque », appellations qui les avaient fait sourire tous les deux, que Sasuke lui avait octroyées, l'avaient pleinement satisfait et avaient confirmé sa première impression : On ne parle jamais de ce qui se passe dans la limousine d'Uchiha Sasuke. Après tout, quel employeur était assez « respectueux » du travail de son chauffeur au point de lui accorder ces « primes de risque » ? Et quel employé pouvait se targuer d'avoir des « primes de risque » quand il conduisait simplement son patron et son amant vers l'appartement de l'un ou de l'autre ?

La portière s'ouvrit peu de temps après et la haute silhouette de Sasuke en sortit, le jeune homme se recoiffant négligemment sous le regard souriant de son chauffeur qui referma derrière lui, le saluant de la tête avant de partir avec la limousine, le laissant entrer dans l'hôtel de luxe où son employeur lui avait également offert une chambre.

Sasuke repartit dans ses pensées, se remémorant la conversation téléphonique qu'il avait eue avec Naruto à la sortie de Oto Corps. Le souvenir de la langue trop longue pour être normale du directeur alors que ses yeux reptiliens naviguaient sur son corps lui donnait encore la nausée, Sasuke avait décidé d'oublier la mauvaise impression qu'Orochimaru lui avait laissée et il avait eu envie de se nettoyer avec un instant privilégié et particulièrement sexuel avec son blond attitré et là… la réponse de Naruto l'avait scotché… surtout les bruits de fond en fait.

_Il sortit son portable de sa poche et chercha dans ses contacts après le « C » en gloussant doucement en voyant le « Crétin » qui qualifiait son amant. La tonalité d'attente de Naruto retentit, il leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le « **Come with me** » de Puff Daddy qui le fit frissonner, des souvenirs peu racontables se profilant dans son esprit avant qu'une voix ne lui parvienne._

\- _Yeah ?_

\- _Crétin, c'est moi ! souffla Sasuke, nauséeux._

\- _Mais bordel, arrête de m'appeler crétin, espèce d'enfoiré ! râla Naruto. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

\- _Je suis à Yokohama…_

\- _Grand bien te fasse… Deux secondes, j'arrive… putain ! râla Naruto. Et puis ?_

\- _… tu me rejoins ?_

\- _Une envie ? demanda Naruto._

_Sasuke roula les yeux en entendant presque le sourire large et grivois du blond via le téléphone… Pourtant, les bruits de fond l'intriguaient, les rires féminins et masculins, les hurlements de « loup » qui résonnaient et les appels envers Naruto lui firent plisser les yeux alors qu'il montait dans sa limousine, lançant un regard vers Akira qui acquiesça silencieusement. Le chauffeur ayant compris qu'ils retournaient à l'hôtel._

\- _Ouais, une envie, pas toi ? marmonna Sasuke, écoutant les autres bruits._

\- _Toujours ! souffla Naruto d'une voix rauque, allumant Sasuke à distance. Malheureusement… ce soir, je suis occupé !_

\- _Nh… par quoi ?_

\- _Ah ah, petit curieux ! pouffa le blond. Tu ne le sauras pas maintenant !_

_Et là, un « Oh bébé, tu arrives ? On a pas toute la nuit pour ça » résonna, faisant écarquiller les yeux de Sasuke avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils, entendant toujours des rires étouffés derrière la voix de Naruto qui raccrocha assez brusquement avec un « Si tu es sage, tu sauras »._

Mais bien sûr… s'il est sage… Le blond le prenait vraiment pour un con, ça ne pouvait être possible autrement.

Sasuke releva les yeux en passant la grande porte de l'hôtel de luxe, regardant sans les voir le parquet luisant, les murs recouverts de miroirs et l'accueil non loin où une jeune femme battait déjà des cils en le dévisageant, baissant avec ce qui aurait dû être de la discrétion, son décolleté pour dévoiler sa poitrine naissante… il n'était pas vraiment impatient d'y passer pour le moment, le dégoût laissé par Orochimaru, le désir frustré par Naruto le firent grincer des dents et il se détourna doucement pour rejoindre le bar un peu plus loin.

L'obscurité du lieu était légèrement atténué par les quelques lampes placées ça et là le long des murs et des tables. Un piano à queue laqué noir trônait dans un coin et une jeune femme rousse lui sourit avant de détourner le regard vers son instrument. L'uniforme de l'hôtel lui moulait le dos et malgré plus d'un sifflement appréciateur de quelques hommes semblant ivres, elle ne montrait aucun intérêt pour eux, seule la musique semblait la passionner.

Sasuke se hissa sur un haut tabouret, regardant négligemment sa montre pour voir qu'il n'était même pas encore vingt et une heure, un crime pour un samedi soir. Le barman s'avança vers lui, le seul client à s'être assis au comptoir et lui sourit, un fin bâtonnet de bois coincé entre ses dents. Sasuke leva un sourcil en le dévisageant avant de soupirer, amusé par l'étincelle d'humour caustique dans le regard clair de l'homme. Ses cheveux châtain étaient attachés sur sa nuque en une queue de cheval et le bout de ses pointes frôlait ses clavicules. Sa chemise blanche luisait doucement sous les lumières sous un veston rouge sombre qui tranchait avec le noir de son pantalon.

\- Vous désirez, Monsieur ? demanda-t-il poliment.

\- Whisky ! murmura Sasuke, peu désireux de casser l'ambiance douce du bar.

\- Simple ?

\- Avec glaçons.

\- Bien, je vous sers ça !

Sur ces mots, Sasuke le regarda attraper un verre large qui remplirait facilement sa paume de main et verser le liquide ambré jusqu'à un petit quart du verre, l'hôtel ne semblait pas chaud pour enivrer volontairement ses clients. Les glaçons ronds tintèrent légèrement contre le verre lorsque Genma, selon son badge, le déposa sur un dessous de verre rouge sombre face à Sasuke. Le barman demanda muettement l'autorisation au jeune homme de rester face à lui pour entamer un quelconque dialogue et après le haussement d'épaules « m'en-fous » de Sasuke, Genma attrapa une limonade qu'il paya rapidement avant de s'appuyer contre le mur, observant avec amusement la moue boudeuse de son client qui noyait son regard dans son whisky.

\- Une peine de cœur ? demanda-t-il.

\- Hn ?

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air bien… une peine de cœur ?

\- Lit vide plutôt. marmonna Sasuke.

\- Oh… votre femme ne vous a pas suivi ?

Sasuke leva sa main gauche en l'agitant, provoquant un petit rire chez le barman qui avala un peu de sa boisson avant de sourire au soupir du brun.

\- Petite amie ?

\- Même pas… pas faute que les femelles essaient ! gloussa sombrement Sasuke.

\- Oh… et l'espèce mâle ?

\- Tsss… ils essaient aussi…

\- Alors pourquoi ? demanda poliment Genma.

\- Disons que le seul cul à m'intéresser ne peut me voir ce soir…

\- Oh ! rit Genma. Pas de chance… indisponible ?

\- J'en sais rien… « si je suis sage » je saurai… tsss, foutu crétin.

\- Si vous êtes sage ?

\- C'est ce que cet abruti m'a dit…

\- Vous l'appelez « crétin » et « abruti » ? demanda en riant plus fort Genma.

\- Si vous le voyiez, vous comprendriez pourquoi ! soupira Sasuke en avalant une gorgée d'alcool.

\- Oh, vous savez, chez les hétéro, c'est pas mieux…

\- Mouais…

Un léger silence s'instaura entre eux alors que le regard du barman venait de se figer au-dessus de son client. Le silence du bar n'inquiéta pas outre mesure Sasuke qui continua de boire sa consommation, se jurant qu'un seul verre lui suffirait et il irait combler sa peine de sexe avec un bain brûlant…

\- Et bien… certains ne s'ennuient pas ! souffla Genma.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Sasuke.

\- Si j'en crois le joli petit bout de chair qui vient d'arriver… un petit pervers va avoir droit à une nuit sauvage.

Sasuke gloussa doucement en se retournant à moitié, découvrant à l'entrée du bar une blonde fine et d'assez petite taille. Sa peau bronzée faisait ressortir le blanc de sa tenue d'officier de la marine qui luisait doucement sous les lumières de la salle. Son léger décolleté en pointe cachait une poitrine semblant menue vu que Sasuke ne la distinguait pas de sa place tandis que ses bras étaient recouverts par de longs gants remontant jusqu'au-dessus de ses coudes. La mini-jupe arrivait à mi-cuisses, laissant apercevoir que la jeune femme portait une paire de bas sans porte-jarretelles, le haut dentelé caressant sa chair duveteuse. Des bottes à talons aiguilles tout aussi blanches de dix bons centimètres montaient jusque sous ses genoux, donnant à ses jambes une finesse sans pareil. Sasuke ramena son regard sur le visage de la jeune femme mais avec l'obscurité de la salle et la casquette inclinée sur un de ses yeux, la visière protégeant son identité, il ne pouvait distinguer clairement à quoi elle ressemblait. Ses cheveux blonds étaient assez courts et biquaient sur l'arrière de son crâne en une coiffure style « saut du lit ».

Une jolie femme bien proportionnée constata-t-il avec détachement, s'étonnant lui-même de ce long regard sur une femelle.

Le jeune homme se détourna pour refaire face à Genma avec un rictus amusé en confirmant d'un hochement de tête, un homme serait heureux à la fin de cette nuit. Il ne prêta pas attention au léger claquement des talons hauts qui avançaient dans sa direction. C'est le regard légèrement exorbité du barman et le parfum frais derrière lui qui le renseignèrent sur la destination de la jeune femme.

\- Uchiha-san ? Uchiha Sasuke-san ? demanda-t-elle.

Sa voix était sourde et rauque, elle lui rappelait clairement certains moments passés avec son crétin. Cependant, il ne pensait pas connaître cette femme. Sasuke reposa son verre vide en évitant le regard ébahi de Genma et se retourna pour faire face à la blonde.

Sur le visage de la jeune femme, de l'autre côté de sa casquette, un dessin noir représentant une sorte de tatouage tribal marquait la peau dorée et descendait le long de sa pommette gauche. Ses grands yeux azur étaient maquillés avec art, le noir les entourant, les éclaircissant alors qu'un léger dégradé de couleurs terminait de rendre l'effet très artistique. Sa bouche boudeuse recouverte d'un rose brillant dessinait une moue un peu moqueuse. Ses oreilles étaient ornées de petits anneaux dorés alors qu'un petit diamant brillait à sa narine. Sur son arcade sourcilière gauche dévoilée, un petit barbell avec deux boules d'un blanc nacré assorti à sa tenue le renseignait sur… l'identité de la personne lui parlant…

\- Na… Naruto ? souffla Sasuke, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Uchiha-san, vous devez faire erreur, je suis Kyuubi moi ! roucoula Naruto en se léchant la lèvre du bas, montrant son piercing lingual orange vif.

\- Mais que…

\- On m'a commandé une totale pour vous ce soir, un striptease et plus si affinités ! poursuivit Naruto, à fond dans son trip.

\- Quoi ? murmura Sasuke.

\- Nous avions rendez-vous à vingt et une heure dans votre chambre, il est presque l'heure, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de vous lever, mes horaires sont très chargés ! termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil audacieux.

Dans un brouillard assourdi, Sasuke se leva, les yeux posés sur le délicieux arrière-train se trémoussant devant lui alors que Naruto repartait, chaussé de ses talons aiguilles jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle pour presque s'avachir langoureusement contre le chambranle de la porte en l'observant avec amusement. Déglutissant rapidement, Sasuke paya sa consommation en évitant le regard du barman, toujours aussi ébahi et se dépêcha de se diriger vers l'entrée, sentant sa nuque le brûler alors qu'il rougissait.

Colère ? Gêne ? Rage ? Le sentiment qui montait en lui était très éloigné d'une quelconque colère… il se nommait plutôt « luxure ». Comment aurait-il pu savoir que Naruto serait capable de faire ça… de faire un crossdressing et d'assumer un rôle féminin pour la soirée qui s'annonçait plus que chaude.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'accueil, conscient des regards masculins sur sa… son… la personne qui le devançait légèrement et il grogna, posant sa paume de main sur une hanche vêtue de satin, sentant sa chaleur à travers le tissu. Sous le regard noir et brûlant de Sasuke, l'hôtesse d'accueil lui tendit aussitôt sa clé, jetant coup d'œil hautain et méprisant à Naruto qui venait de l'attraper, le faisant pouffer mentalement. Si la jeune femme savait qu'elle fusillait des yeux l'un des héritiers les plus riches du Japon, Sasuke doutait qu'elle s'en remette un jour.

Dans un silence profond, conscient du déhanché provocateur de son amant qui jouait toujours son rôle excitant, ils allèrent vers l'ascenseur ouvert. Sasuke était conscient du regard affamé du groom sur ce qu'il pensait être une jeune femme et ferma les yeux un instant en s'adossant au mur. Il sentit presque aussitôt le corps chaud de Naruto se coller au sien, une jambe se levant lentement sur son ventre dévoilant totalement son bas de soie et sa jarretelle de dentelle blanche alors que le blondinet roucoulait doucement contre son cou tandis qu'ils montaient vers leur étage, une de ses mains lui caressant la nuque.

\- Oh mon chaton, tu as mal au crâne ? Je vais te soigner, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Arrête ça ! murmura Sasuke entre ses dents.

\- Avec Kyuubi, tu es entre de bonnes mains, tu verras.

Le tintement de l'ascenseur l'informa de l'ouverture des portes et c'est rapidement qu'il referma un bras sur la taille menue de Naruto, le serrant contre lui en fusillant des yeux le pauvre groom qui bavait légèrement sur le petit cul mouvant de la blonde.

\- Ailleurs les yeux ou je te les arrache ! grogna Sasuke.

\- Ve…veuillez m'excuser, monsieur, je ne pensais pas… je ne voulais pas ! bafouilla le pauvre jeune homme.

\- Sasuke-san ? appela Naruto. J'ai laissé tomber la carte, peux-tu la ramasser… en fait, non, je vais…

Sans terminer sa phrase, les jambes tendues, Naruto se pencha en avant lentement, laissant remonter sa jupe peu à peu sur ses cuisses, commençant à dévoiler… ce qui faisait de « la blonde » un pur blond. Sasuke posa sa main sur les yeux écarquillés du jeune groom et le repoussa dans l'ascenseur, appuyant lui-même sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée avant d'avancer au pas de charge vers Naruto qui s'était relevé avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres, la carte magnétique entre les doigts.

Sasuke l'attrapa brusquement par le bras, l'attirant vers la chambre 875 sous le petit rire ravi de Naruto. D'une main décidée, il ouvrit la porte et le poussa à l'intérieur, verrouillant aussitôt derrière lui. Posant un instant son front contre la cloison de bois pour respirer profondément et se calmer un peu, Sasuke entendit parfaitement les pas de son amant dans la suite, le faisant se retourner avant qu'une nouvelle fois, il ne ferme les yeux, la vue du blond lui provoquant une bouffée de chaleur dangereuse.

Naruto venait de s'installer confortablement sur le bureau face à la fenêtre, les jambes croisées, l'une d'entre elle se balançait doucement alors que le jeune homme se mordillait l'ongle du pouce en le regardant de haut en bas, souriant en voyant la cravate desserrée, baissant de plus en plus les yeux avant de les fixer sur le bombement prometteur du pantalon noir de Sasuke.

\- Non mais t'es pas bien ? s'exclama celui-ci. Et si on t'avait reconnu ?

\- Ah, Sasuke-san, vous devez faire erreur ! roucoula Naruto en descendant de son perchoir, visitant la suite en effleurant les meubles d'un doigt alors qu'il se dandinait sur ses talons hauts, attirant le regard du brun sur ses fesses. On ne peut pas m'avoir croisé ici avant cette nuit…

\- Naruto ! soupira Sasuke.

\- Kyuubi mon chaton, ne l'oublie pas…

\- Na…

\- Kyuubi. C'est mon nom de scène et j'y tiens, Sasuke-san. Sans cela, je serai contraint de partir ! menaça Naruto en lui jetant un regard chaud par-dessus son épaule.

\- Très bien, Kyuubi… quel est le programme de la soirée ? ironisa Sasuke.

\- Tout d'abord ! commença le blond. Vous allez m'enlever cette veste de costume super classe mais ultra inconfortable et vous aller vous asseoir sur ce fauteuil qui semble si confortable ! guida le jeune homme en tirant sur la cravate de Sasuke pour le diriger vers un siège recouvert de velours rouge sombre.

\- Et ensuite ? demanda-t-il, se prenant au jeu en souriant en coin.

\- Après cela, je mettrai un peu de musique, je ferai mon show mais, attention ! s'exclama Naruto en levant un doigt pour le poser sur la bouche de Sasuke, plissant les yeux quand celui-ci le lui lécha doucement du bout de la langue. On ne touche pas le danseur…

\- Je croyais que c'était plus si affinités ?

\- Mais cela, Sasuke-san ! murmura le blondinet en soufflant doucement dans le cou pâle lui faisant face. C'est si vous êtes très très sage…

\- Très bien ! abdiqua Sasuke en retirant sa veste. Fais ton show… Kyuubi… mais ne pense pas quitter cette chambre avant demain matin.

\- Gourmand ! s'exclama Naruto en frissonnant avec exagération. Huumm… j'aime ça…

Sasuke eut un sourire un peu plus large, en s'installant confortablement sur son fauteuil, gardant son regard chaud sur le blondinet qui continuait de se dandiner langoureusement, chaussé de ses incroyables hauts talons. Sasuke se demandait bien comment l'autre homme pouvait supporter ces engins de torture féminins mais appréciait la vue, le corps fin et agile du blond semblait être fait pour des chaussures de ce genre.

Le jeune homme sentit sa respiration se couper un peu quand Naruto se pencha lentement sur la platine, insérant un minidisque venu de sa pochette de soie. Il se redressa en se passant une main sur les reins, semblant remettre sa jupe courte en place alors que le regard noir de son amant restait figé sur la parcelle de peau dorée qu'il avait rapidement entrevue au-dessus de ses bas. La musique résonna doucement, déclenchant un déhanchement cadencé qui fit plisser les yeux de Sasuke.

Lentement, les bras gantés de blanc se levèrent au-dessus de la tête blonde alors que Naruto la tournait lentement vers lui, le regardant par le côté gauche, révélant son maquillage artistique et son regard bleuté à la fois amusé et chaud. Un sourire dévoilait ses dents blanches avant qu'une petite langue douée ne vienne se positionner sur les incisives en une grimace coquine. Les hanches continuaient doucement leur balancement avant que les voix des chanteuses ne se fassent entendre. Naruto se retourna complètement vers lui, alors qu'il s'avançait langoureusement dans sa direction, les longues jambes se croisant en marchant dans un doux bruissement de soie.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Sasuke avant de glisser sous son menton, remontant un peu son visage vers le blond. Après un clin d'œil canaille, Naruto retira doucement sa casquette, la faisant rouler sur son bras avant de la jeter sur le bureau non loin. Sa main gauche caressa son bras droit, venant faire glisser le gant sur la peau dorée. Un doigt blanc vint appuyer sur la bouche de Sasuke, lui faisant ouvrir les lèvres pour attraper du bout des dents le tissu doux, regardant Naruto s'éloigner de lui rapidement, le laissant avec un gant de soie sur les cuisses et un début d'érection très douloureux. De sa main libre, le blondinet vint retirer tout aussi langoureusement le second gant, le faisant glisser le long de son corps encore caché.

Naruto se replaça face à Sasuke dans un battement de cœur, levant la jambe droite lentement, étonnant encore une fois le brun avec sa souplesse extrême et après avoir taquiné du bout de son pied botté l'érection qui se faisait de plus en plus présente, il posa délicatement le creux de la botte sur le dossier haut du fauteuil de son spectateur, le laissant voir clairement ses sous-vêtements. Naruto tendit un doigt, mentalement reconnaissant envers Yahiko qui avait eu la technique pour lacer ses bottes afin qu'il puisse les retirer rapidement, et tira doucement sur la languette de soie qui coulissa dans les œillères, ouvrant la chaussure qu'il ôta en se penchant sur son pied, ne l'enlevant qu'une fois la botte retirée. La manœuvre recommença, le pied gauche venant se placer près du visage pâle de Sasuke. Le regard de celui-ci restait figé sur la cuisse dorée dévoilée et après un regard avec Naruto, le brun se pencha lentement vers le morceau de peau tentateur qu'il mordilla doucement, provoquant un sifflement joueur du blond qui se recula pieds nus.

Sasuke se sentait craquer de plus en plus alors que le blond n'avait retiré que ses bottes, sa casquette et ses gants. Il se demandait s'il réussirait à rester entier après que le blond ait terminé de l'allumer à ce point. Il savait déjà que la force de son désir pour lui était étonnante et ne s'affaiblissait pas mais un tel degré de luxure qui pulsait en lui aurait pu faire peur à bon nombre de personnes.

Le blondinet se mit dos à lui, ses hanches se mouvant doucement sous le regard brûlant de son partenaire. Ses mains se levèrent lentement vers la fermeture éclair de sa veste, l'ouvrant rapidement avant d'en écarter les pans, tiraillant sur les manches en le retirant. Sasuke voyait le tissu chuter lentement sur les reins tatoués de Naruto. Sa respiration s'accélérait peu à peu tandis que les souvenirs de sa peau, sa chaleur et sa douceur revenaient en lui. La veste tomba, laissant le blondinet avec seulement une jupe assez basse à sa taille, ses bas et ses sous-vêtements.

\- Naruto ! grogna Sasuke malgré lui.

\- Tatata… Kyuubi ! corrigea le blond en lui tirant la langue.

\- Dépêche-toi, crétin ! gémit-il malgré lui.

\- Plus c'est long, Sasuke-san… plus c'est bon ! ronronna Naruto en se tournant lentement vers lui avec un clin d'œil évocateur.

Torse nu, Naruto semblait encore plus fin dans cette mini-jupe blanche et ses bas de même teinte. Sa peau dorée luisait doucement, semblant être huilée ou pailletée, ses bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de lui alors qu'il caressait langoureusement son buste, descendant petit à petit sur sa peau, ses mains entourant son nombril qui attira le regard de Sasuke sur le petit Kyuubi qui s'y trouvait depuis qu'il le connaissait. Le bout des doigts bronzés passa sur le tissu blanc, contraste saisissant et arracha un grognement chez Sasuke qui alerta un instant Naruto qui releva les yeux vers son amant, le découvrant légèrement en sueur, entrouvrant rapidement sa chemise blanche sur un torse haletant.

Le zip de la fermeture serrant la jupe sur sa taille se fit entendre alors que ses mains remontaient caresser le cou fin, lui faisant renverser la tête en arrière. Le tissu chuta à ses pieds encore recouverts de soie, le laissant dans ses bas et son minuscule boxer de dentelle blanche. Sasuke grogna une nouvelle fois en se penchant légèrement en avant, les yeux sur le bout légèrement humide de la virilité de Naruto dépassant un peu de son sous-vêtement et révélant enfin qu'il n'était pas le seul allumé.

Les pas de Naruto le conduisirent vers lui alors qu'il lui tournait à nouveau le dos, se collant ce coup-ci à son torse, prenant ses mains entre les siennes pour les passer sur son corps doux, ronronnant dans le cou pâle qui se fit légèrement mordiller du bout des dents. Sasuke regardait ses propres mains se promener sur la peau de Naruto, guidées par le blond en chaleur. La respiration douloureusement chaude du brun se coupa quand la main droite de Naruto se crispa sur la sienne, le plaquant contre son corps. Le léger poids de son amant appuya aussitôt sur son érection tendue, le faisant râler en fermant les yeux, ses mains se crispant sur la peau offerte, son contrôle fondant comme neige au soleil.

\- Na… Kyuu… Kyuubi ! articula-t-il péniblement.

\- Mmmm ! souffla Naruto d'une voix rauque dans son cou.

\- A… arrête ça… ou… tu termineras pas ton show…

Sasuke sentit un sourire naître contre sa peau alors qu'avec un coup de reins qui fit glisser sa croupe sur la virilité érigée de son compagnon, Naruto se redressait, s'éloignant doucement pour se placer sur un coussin qu'il avait jeté au sol dès le début, un large coussin de velours qui eut le privilège de recevoir le fessier arrondi du blondinet sous le regard un peu plus fou de Sasuke. Celui-ci essayait de contrôler sa respiration en voyant les longues jambes de son blond se relever, se croisant et se décroisant en dévoilant ce point si intéressant dans son état physique. Les yeux noirs de Sasuke se posèrent dessus avant de se relever pour voir Naruto écarter les cuisses plus franchement, totalement impudique en venant se caresser l'entrejambe lentement, un doigt descendant entre ses fesses voilées de dentelle pour frôler…

Le point qui perdit Sasuke.

Après un grognement plus fort, Sasuke se leva en se dirigeant presque au pas de course vers son amant qu'il plaqua contre son coussin d'une main, l'autre arrachant les boutons de sa chemise qu'il laissa ouverte. Naruto se lécha les lèvres en regardant les abdominaux tendus et les pectoraux dessinés de son compagnon, levant une main pour le caresser mais celle-ci se fit rejeter, Sasuke se dépêchant d'ouvrir sa ceinture et son pantalon pour extirper son membre douloureux, attirant comme toujours le regard azur sur le tatouage à son aine.

Naruto essaya de se reculer, mais ses hanches furent saisies par une poigne implacable, le faisant se retourner brusquement sur ses genoux, amenant un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres qui passa totalement inaperçu pour Sasuke qui arracha la fine lingerie de dentelle avant de se bloquer brusquement, les yeux fixés sur l'onyx qui lui faisait face…

\- Tu peux m'expliquer… haleta-t-il. Comment tu peux bouger comme ça avec un bijou anal ?

\- Allons, Sasuke-san… tous mes secrets ne peuvent être dévoilés, le jeu ne serait plus amusant sinon… roucoula Naruto.

\- Exact ! répondit Sasuke avec un rictus sauvage.

Le jeune homme tendit un doigt, le passant sur la pierre noire qui semblait le défier, positionnée là où il voulait s'enfouir. Le toucher doux provoqua un léger mouvement en Naruto qui gémit doucement sous la sensation. Sasuke grimaça plus sadiquement, tenant entre ses doigts le plug anal, le faisant tourner un instant dans la cavité chaude de Naruto avant de provoquer un léger mouvement de va-et-vient, déclenchant des gémissements plus forts chez son amant. Sous ses doigts, il percevait parfaitement le gel doux et glissant du lubrifiant qui annonçait que Naruto était plus que prêt pour lui. Sasuke se pencha, laissant glisser sa langue sur une fesse ronde qu'il croqua, arrachant un cri sourd chez son partenaire qui se courba encore plus, collant son torse contre le gros coussin qu'il mordillait en salivant légèrement dessus, les fesses présentées impudiquement au bon vouloir de Sasuke.

\- Ahh… 'suke…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux… Kyuubi ? ricana Sasuke, redevenu maître de lui-même.

\- Baise-moi !

\- Mmm… je ne sais pas… j'ai envie de jouer soudainement…

\- Nooonn… pleurnicha Naruto.

D'un mouvement de main, le plug sortit doucement avant qu'il ne revienne profondément dans le corps chaud de son blond. L'autre se glissa lentement entre les jambes ouvertes, caressant les bourses de son amant avant de remonter le long de la hampe tendue, arrachant un cri étouffé à Naruto. Les mouvements des deux mains devinrent synchronisées, la droite descendant le long de la verge en érection alors que la gauche enfonçait le plug anal en lui et inversement. Les tremblements du corps de Naruto amenèrent un rictus sur les lèvres de Sasuke qui se pencha au-dessus du corps de celui-ci, lâchant son sexe pour venir poser son avant-bras au-dessus de la tête blonde, surplombant totalement le petit corps doré en continuant de torturer l'intimité tremblante avec le plug.

\- Alors ?

\- Baise-moi... baise-moi Sasuke ! gémit Naruto.

\- Oh ? s'étonna sadiquement le brun. Tu vas devoir m'excuser… Kyuubi… mais il n'y a qu'un seul mec que je baise…

\- Qu… quoi ? souffla le blond en tournant la tête vers le visage de Sasuke. Tu… déconnes là !

\- Non… c'est Naruto que je veux… pas Kyuubi…

\- … Non mais tu te fous de ma gu… commença à hurler Naruto en fronçant les sourcils avant que la langue de Sasuke ne vienne le couper.

Sasuke l'embrassa violemment, le désirant depuis le début de la rencontre. Sa langue viola presque la cavité buccale de Naruto, rencontrant son amie percée qu'elle taquina, s'enlaçant à elle avec une ardeur qui arracha un miaulement doux de soumission chez le blond qui se fit velours, ses fesses se frottant contre l'érection percée et tendue. Sasuke se détourna de la bouche vorace et laissa courir sa langue jusqu'à l'oreille proche, la grignotant en ricanant sous les frissons de pur plaisir qui ravageaient le corps de Naruto.

\- Dis-moi qui es-tu ?

\- Tu… oh putain, Sas'ke… tu le sais ! gémit le blond longuement.

\- Ton prénom… dis-moi qui je vais baiser…

\- Naruto ! répondit-il aussitôt avec précipitation, sentant le plug quitter son corps pour retomber sur le côté. C'est Naruto !

\- Bien… et qui je suis ?

\- Tu fais ch… FUCK ! cria-t-il en anglais en sentant deux doigts s'enfoncer en lui alors que Sasuke riait doucement contre lui. Tu… Sasuke ! Sasukeee !

Le dernier prénom se fit langoureux alors que les deux petites barres de chair quittaient son corps pour se faire remplacer par l'érection douloureuse du brun. Sans attendre, il plongea en lui d'un mouvement souple, tenant d'une main ses hanches relevées alors que l'autre le soutenait. Sasuke se redressa légèrement, regardant sa virilité ressortir lentement pour replonger brusquement dans le corps disposé de son amant, l'action lui arrachant un grognement rauque de plaisir. Sa poigne sur la hanche dorée se fit plus dure alors qu'il se rappelait ses précédentes provocations, sa façon de l'allumer. Ses reins entamèrent un brusque va-et-vient en lui et son bassin percuta durement les fesses rondes de Naruto.

Les cris de celui-ci résonnaient dans la pièce, couvrant le silence que la fin de la chanson avait entraîné et les bruits de la chair rencontrant la chair se mêlaient aux gémissements. Sasuke se lécha la lèvre du bas, le souffle court et les yeux troubles sous le plaisir soudain quant il perçut un mouvement chez son amant. L'une de ses mains venait de partir le caresser, le faisant gronder sourdement.

\- Oh non, bébé ! grinça-t-il en attrapant ses deux mains pour les maintenir avec l'une des siennes au-dessus de la tête de Naruto. Tu ne te touches pas !

\- Mais… 'suke ! se plaignit Naruto.

\- C'est ta punition ! souffla Sasuke contre son oreille, passant le bout de la langue sur le fin duvet s'y trouvant.

Malgré son envie de le faire souffrir un peu plus, le rythme de Sasuke s'emballa alors qu'il crispait une main sur les poignets fins de Naruto, l'autre revenant maintenir une hanche dorée pour la conduire à la rencontre des siennes. Ses dents mordirent fortement le cou bronzé lui faisant face, arrachant un cri de plaisir douloureux chez son amant qui se tendit, essayant de rencontrer encore mieux les coups de boutoir qui le ravageaient si bien, lui procurant tellement de plaisir.

\- 'suke… je… je vais… pleurnicha Naruto en se sentant partir.

\- Alors viens… jouis avec moi… Naruto ! gémit Sasuke en léchant la marque que ses dents avaient faite.

Les deux cris se firent simultanés alors que le corps de Naruto se refermait farouchement sur celui de Sasuke, ses crispations internes le massant dans sa propre jouissance. Les secousses qui ravageaient le brun le poussèrent à plonger encore quelques fois en son amant avant de s'arrêter enfin, heureux d'entendre la respiration presque sifflante de Naruto sous lui. Ses mains se décrispèrent de la chair dorée, laissant des marques de sa poigne rugueuse et elles passèrent doucement sur l'épiderme bronzé, flattant la peau douce et chaude. Son regard noir vint se poser sur l'intimité encore remplie de sa chair s'adoucissant et il vit déjà un peu de sperme ressortir de la cavité intime de Naruto, le faisant sourire avec hauteur.

Il se souvint de la première fois avec le blond, ils ne s'étaient pas posés de question, ils avaient couché ensemble sans protection, sans crainte d'une quelconque maladie alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas du tout. Le lendemain, après que le désir explosif entre eux se fut légèrement calmé, ce fut Naruto qui y songea, le regardant avec de grands yeux alarmés, certes un peu en retard, déclenchant le rire rauque de Sasuke. La petite voix inquiète du blond qui lui demandait dans un souffle s'il n'avait pas de maladie, sa réponse dans un baiser langoureux avec un « non » murmuré contre le cou marqué, le soulagement de Naruto qui le prévint qu'il venait de passer des tests à son retour au Japon pour son père et qu'ils étaient également négatifs… mais aussi, quelques mois plus tard, cet accord entre eux de ne pas aller voir ailleurs, l'un comme l'autre incapables de désirer une autre personne autant que le corps de leur partenaire.

\- Heum… Sasuke ? C'est pas que tu me déranges, crois-moi, j'adore t'avoir là… mais je commence à cramper…

\- Cramper ? gloussa le brun en se reculant. C'est quoi ça « cramper ? »

\- Le verbe pour avoir une crampe made in Naruto. Je crampe, tu crampes etc…

\- Idiot !

\- Bâtard…

\- Crétin…

\- Enf… oh putain, mais tu m'as encore fait des marques, sauvage ! suffoqua Naruto en se redressant, regardant ses poignets et sa hanche.

\- T'aimes ça, petit pervers ! ronronna le brun contre lui, embrassant son épaule.

\- Mais bien sûr… c'est moi qu'on appelle « pervers » avec cette voix… C'est le restaurant quatre étoiles qui se moque d'Ichiraku là !

\- … Bordel, des fois, je me demande si tu parles japonais…

Sasuke se releva rapidement avant d'attraper son compagnon dans ses bras, souriant en coin en découvrant qu'il portait encore ses bas blancs et le reste de ce qui fut un boxer de dentelle. Le maquillage ayant légèrement coulé avec la sueur lui donnait un regard encore plus clair mais ce fut le rose brillant de ses lèvres et le reste qui lui firent prendre une décision…

Le blond avait besoin de se laver rapidement…

\- De quoi ? demanda Naruto en enlaçant sa nuque de ses bras. Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas le meilleur restaurant de tout Tokyo en matière de ramen ?

\- … je n'aime pas vraiment les ramen… marmonna Sasuke.

\- Je meurs ! gémit le blond en faisant vraiment le mort entre les bras pâles.

\- Crétin !

\- Mais comment on peut ne pas aimer les ramen !

\- Et bien, on peut ! répondit Sasuke en entrant dans la salle de bain. Merde, j'ai l'impression de faire une reconstitution de notre première fois.

\- Ooh, c'est romantique ça, bâtard ! gloussa Naruto en papillonnant des yeux. Tu vas me refaire à manger alors ?

\- Même pas en rêve, crétin. Tu te laves de ton maquillage en prenant une douche, je me rince et on reprend dans le lit.

\- Gourmand, va ! pouffa le blondinet en entrant dans la baignoire avant d'ôter ses bas tachés du sperme qui s'écoulait de son intimité.

Sasuke se retourna vers lui en refermant le robinet puis il se déshabilla, les yeux fixés sur Naruto qui se dandinait pour retirer les vestiges de son boxer blanc. Les yeux noirs sillonnèrent son corps et grimacèrent un peu en voyant le maquillage qui coulait légèrement.

\- Bon le crétin, tu te laves le corps de tout ce qui n'est pas à toi ?

\- Quoi ? demanda Naruto en se tournant vers lui avant de se figer, les yeux se collant au corps dénudé de son amant.

\- Tu retires tout ce qui n'est pas de toi sur ce corps.

Naruto le regarda un instant avant de sourire, en se cambrant, amenant un haussement de sourcil interrogateur chez Sasuke. Ses omoplates vinrent s'appuyer sur le froid dallage de la salle de bain de luxe alors qu'une de ses mains prenait le pommeau de douche avant de faire couler de l'eau chaude. Le jeune homme rinça rapidement son visage, reconnaissant envers Sakura et Ino, ses nouvelles amies et accessoirement employée pour la seconde, pour le maquillage léger qui partait aussitôt à l'eau claire. L'eau colorée ruisselait sur son corps, courant sur sa chair en entraînant le regard fixe de son amant. Une main dorée vint effleurer une première tache de sperme qui était restée sur lui au lieu d'atterrir sur le coussin, l'effaçant doucement. Elle glissa ensuite entre ses cuisses alors que Naruto se cambrait, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Sasuke.

\- Qu'est-ce… que tu… fous ! souffla celui-ci en baissant son regard, observant avec une fascination intense les deux doigts cuivrés qui venaient de se glisser dans l'anneau de chair gonflé et luisant de sperme de Naruto.

\- Tu m'as dit de retirer… tout ce qui n'est pas… de moi… non ? gémit Naruto en roulant des hanches à la rencontre de sa main, les yeux mi-clos.

Sasuke voyait parfaitement sa propre semence couler le long des phalanges, glissant sur une cuisse douce pour ruisseler le long de la jambe tendue. Les halètements de Naruto le firent frissonner une première fois, son gémissement alors que son poignet, coincé entre ses cuisses ouvertes, caressait légèrement son érection revenue lui arracha une plainte assourdie… mais ce fut son « 'suke » langoureux et la vision de cette petite langue percée qui l'amena à se mettre à genoux, enfouissant le sexe de Naruto dans sa bouche en le faisant crier.

Brusquement, sa main vint retirer celle de Naruto de sa chair, plongeant aussitôt trois doigts en lui pour venir taquiner d'un geste expert ce petit point qui projetait toujours Naruto dans son plaisir le plus douloureux. Sa bouche le dévorait littéralement, sa langue taquinait, ses dents râpaient légèrement la chair tendue et hypersensible, provoquant des cris et des râles de plaisir chez le blondinet. Sasuke s'avança encore un peu, se fichant de l'eau chaude qui commençait à couler sur son corps, prenant encore plus fortement l'érection de Naruto en bouche, lui offrant ce que le blond lui avait lui-même prodigué la première fois, cette gorge profonde qui affolait les sens.

\- Oh putain ! Sas'ke ! cria Naruto en crispant les mains sur ses cheveux, se courbant au-dessus de lui.

Le jeune homme brun pivota sa tête, regardant du coin de l'œil les réactions stimulantes de son amant alors qu'il enfonçait ses doigts en lui de plus en lui rapidement, allant et venant sans cesse dans un tempo qui provoquait des frissons incontrôlables chez son amant. Sa langue modela son sexe, le faisant râler de plaisir avant que soudainement, après un sanglot annonciateur, Naruto ne jouisse violemment entre ses lèvres, lui donnant son plaisir que Sasuke but avec une satisfaction intense.

Le corps tremblant de Naruto s'effondra sur le sien, refermant des bras lourds autour de sa nuque avant de prendre sa bouche, ne sourcillant point sous le goût de sperme qu'elle gardait encore, se goûtant sur la langue de Sasuke. Le jeune homme enroula ses bras autour de Naruto, le tenant contre lui alors qu'il se redressait lentement, le regardant ensuite en souriant.

\- Décidément… on refait un remake de notre première nuit, crétin…

\- La ferme ! souffla Naruto en enroulant ses jambes autour de ses reins. La ferme et embrasse-moi !

Sasuke s'exécuta, se persuadant qu'il ne serait pas celui qui serait seul cette nuit, Il pensait quitter la chambre avant le réveil de Naruto, lui laissant un post-it « de la mort qui tue » comme dirait le crétin en souvenir de leur première fois.

En laissant ses mains courir sur les fesses et les jambes entourant ses hanches, Sasuke sourit mentalement, encore une fois allumé par l'audace de son blondinet qui ravageait sa chevelure de ses mains impatientes, plongeant sa langue plus avidement dans sa bouche. Un gémissement se fit plus fort alors que le brun commençait un déhanché suggestif contre les hanches de Naruto, le sexe en érection placé sous les fesses dorées, frottant parfois contre l'anneau de chair sensible. Le jeune homme se recula des lèvres douces de son amant et sourit en coin.

\- On remet ça, crétin ?

\- Va te faire foutre, enfoiré ! grogna Naruto en crispant les bras autour de la nuque pâle.

\- Dans l'autre sens, abruti, dans l'autre sens…

\- Ouais ! ricana le blond.

Leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau, leurs souffles se mélangèrent alors que le ballet de leurs corps reprenait de plus bel, leur désir toujours aussi intact qu'au premier jour…

* * *

Malgré son envie de quitter la chambre en premier, Sasuke grogna dans son coussin le lendemain matin à son réveil quand sa main droite tâtonna après un corps chaud porté disparu. Il soupira en attrapant une casquette qui lui fit ouvrir un œil en la ramenant à son visage, découvrant une feuille qui lui fit craindre une nouvelle fois un mot « assassin » de son amant.

Le jeune homme se redressa dans le grand lit aux draps blancs, laissant ceux-ci retomber autour de sa taille nue alors qu'il levait le petit papier pour le lire rapidement avant de le froisser violemment. La boulette tomba dans la poubelle toute proche alors que Sasuke posait sa main libre sur ses yeux en souriant en coin, ses doigts caressant le satin blanc de la casquette laissée en souvenir.

Un rire lui échappa en repensant aux mots de Naruto et à sa taquinerie qui lui vaudrait une vengeance un jour de sa part :

_« Je te l'avais dit que tu étais doué, petit… mais vraiment, tout le temps que je serai là…_

_tu seras toujours le second ! »_

Encore une fois, un smiley qui tirait la langue, encore une fois une moquerie douce…

Vraiment… cela amenait à une vengeance ce genre de chose…

Restait à savoir laquelle…


	3. Surprends-moi

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze bâilla encore une fois, ses yeux se plissant derrière ses lunettes et il raffermit sa prise sur le volant de sa Mustang Shelby. Bâiller et conduire n'allaient pas vraiment de pair mais le pauvre blondinet n'y pouvait rien pour une fois…

« Tout ça, c'était la faute de son enfoiré ! » pensa-t-il en replaçant sa sucette sur sa langue avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur, chantonnant à mi-voix avec le groupe BigBang qu'il écoutait uniquement dans sa voiture. Le jeune homme bâilla à nouveau, rattrapant d'une main nerveuse sa sucette à l'orange qui voulait se faire la malle et grogna pour lui-même.

S'il était parti plus tôt de chez son enfoiré, il n'aurait pas été obligé de prendre sa voiture personnelle au lieu de la voiture d'entreprise avec chauffeur et donc de conduire – même s'il adorait ça – pour se rendre à un rendez-vous d'affaire. Bizarrement, sa secrétaire n'avait pas réagi lorsqu'elle lui avait rappelé ce matin ce rendez-vous et qu'il avait répondu d'une voix essoufflée et surtout assourdie, la main tremblante tandis qu'il essayait vainement de se dégager de l'étreinte « pieuvreuse » de Sasuke.

Qui aurait cru que ce mec si froid – enfin d'apparence si froide – pouvait se montrer féru de câlins et de molestage sur un pauvre blond sans défense…

Naruto soupira pour lui-même et se corrigea. Il le savait, c'était de sa faute, il n'aurait pas dû accepter de rencontrer l'enfoiré la veille sachant qu'il avait un rendez-vous d'affaire aujourd'hui, mais comment résister à un « J'ai envie de toi, maintenant, sur mon bureau… sur mon fauteuil… la moquette… » rauque et entêtant ? Naruto arrêta rapidement d'y penser en se sentant réagir malgré lui au souvenir de cette voix envoûtante et – franchement –, il aurait aimé ne pas avoir décroché à ce moment-là… car il ne put raccrocher tant qu'il n'avait pas dit « oui ». Il avait donc supporté les assauts hormonaux auditifs de Sasuke pendant presque dix minutes – et Dieu sait que le brun était inventif – avant de craquer et d'envoyer balader ses dossiers pour fuir vers les bureaux de l'Uchiha avec un « je vais le tuer » qui disparut aussitôt arrivé dans le bureau de ce dernier.

Oui, il ne pouvait pas résister à son regard noir envoûtant, sa voix rauque, son tatouage à l'aine et son frein piercé qui le taquinait… il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il pourrait bien résister à son toucher et ses grognements…

Le jeune homme se dandina un instant sur son siège, s'insultant à mi-voix alors que son sexe réagissait et gonflait légèrement au souvenir de sa nuit et de son amant.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois qu'ils se retrouvaient régulièrement chez l'un ou chez l'autre pour « conclure ». Ils ne sortaient pas publiquement ensemble et se défendaient de tomber amoureux d'un enfoiré/crétin pareil mais n'allaient pas voir ailleurs. Naruto ne trouvait personne plus à son goût que l'Uchiha et franchement… n'avait pas le temps et surtout l'envie de chercher ailleurs entre son boulot et les séances de sexe torride avec le brun.

La musique changea pour tomber sur une de ses chansons préférées qu'il se mit à chantonner, se passant une main dans les cheveux, content d'avoir opté pour de petites pinces orange assorties à sa chemise et sa voiture – on a le style ou on l'a pas – pour relever ses mèches sur le côté et lui éviter qu'elles tombent dans ses yeux. Ces derniers abrités par ses lunettes de vue à monture orange – oui, encore – qu'il utilisait pour conduire, sa veste de costume bien glissée sur son cintre derrière son siège pour ne pas être froissée, il était prêt à rencontrer Monsieur Khuischaa Sué, un jeune entrepreneur coréen fraîchement arrivé au Japon et désireux de faire affaire avec eux.

Tandis qu'il reprenait son passage favori avec une petite voix amusée, sa sucette fondant dans sa bouche, Naruto fut détourné de ses pensées par une sirène assez stridente qui n'avait rien à faire dans sa chanson. D'un regard étonné, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans son rétroviseur extérieur droit et vit une voiture blanche et noire de la police japonaise lui faire des appels de phares pour l'obliger à se garer sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence de l'autoroute où il roulait.

Le jeune homme fixa d'un air inquiet son compteur de vitesse mais ne trouva rien de choquant avant de hausser les épaules et d'obtempérer rapidement. Sa Mustang se déporta et ralentit vers l'aire de stationnement autorisé pour enfin se stopper. Naruto mit le frein à main et le point mort avant de commencer à chercher ses papiers d'assurance et son permis dans sa sacoche tout en coupant d'une main la musique et il regarda dans le rétroviseur intérieur les deux policiers avancer lentement vers lui, examinant d'un air suspicieux sa plaque d'immatriculation – personnalisée avec le célèbre « 666 » du diable –, avant de se diriger dans sa direction, la main posée sur leur holster à leur ceinture.

Naruto leva un sourcil un peu inquiet en regardant l'heure – jurant encore une fois entre ses dents sur le fait qu'il aurait dû quitter Sasuke plus tôt ce matin – avant de baisser la vitre de sa fenêtre pour envoyer un large sourire sympathique au policier qui le considérait d'un air inexpressif.

Brun aux cheveux courts sous sa casquette réglementaire, il semblait avoir entre trente et trente-cinq ans. Son regard noir et légèrement hautain fixait le jeune homme comme s'il était un criminel en fuite… il lui faisait penser à son enfoiré dans un sens…

\- Papiers du véhicule et permis de conduire.

\- Voilà Monsieur l'agent ! s'écria Naruto en les lui tendant. J'ai roulé trop vite ?

Sa question n'eut pas de réponse alors que l'homme partait vers sa voiture avec les papiers du blond, le rendant nerveux sur ce point, surtout que l'autre policier – également brun et froid, sûrement une marque de fabrique chez les flics – observait d'un air soupçonneux le jeune homme au volant avant de suivre son coéquipier.

Naruto se dandina encore une fois, non plus à cause d'une érection qui s'annonçait mais à cause d'un mauvais pressentiment qui s'installait. S'il avait commis un excès de vitesse, il allait payer et basta, pas de souci. Son assurance était en ordre, son permis l'avait suivi des States jusqu'ici donc pas de problème, la musique n'était pas si forte que ça donc pas de pollution sonore à craindre… Tout était en règl…

\- Sortez du véhicule, Monsieur...

\- De quoi ? demanda Naruto en fixant le premier policier qui le toisait d'un air menaçant.

\- Sortez du véhicule.

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama le blond sans bouger d'un poil, son caractère emporté commençant à faire surface.

\- Sortez du véhicule ! ordonna le second policier d'une voix autoritaire.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ? questionna-t-il en sortant de sa voiture, grognant entre ses dents quand il se rendit compte que les deux agents le dépassaient tous deux d'une tête.

\- Vous êtes bien Uzumaki Naruto ?

\- Namikaze-Uzumaki oui.

\- Vous avez bien vingt-quatre ans et domicilié à Tokyo.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Je vous arrête pour racolage, un témoin nous a appelés pour nous prévenir ! déclara sérieusement le premier flic.

\- _Quoi ?_ Mais… Mais, n'importe quoi ! C'est nouveau ça ? s'écria Naruto.

\- Shisui… regarde ! appela son collègue alors qu'il regardait par la lunette arrière de sa voiture.

\- Ouvrez le coffre, Monsieur.

\- Pourquoi faire, _putain_ ! râla Naruto en obtempérant néanmoins.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de son coffre et l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque avant de se figer en voyant une valisette noire inconnue. C'était quoi ce délire ? Elle venait d'où elle ? D'accord, il n'avait pas vérifié son coffre ce matin avant de quitter le domicile de Sasuke et comme il ne partait qu'une journée, n'avait pas pris de sac de voyage mais quand même…

Qu'est-ce que cette chose faisait dans sa voiture ?

\- Ouvrez la valise, Monsieur ! demanda le flic.

Malgré son avertissement mental, regardant d'un air un peu hagard les voitures qui les dépassaient parfois en klaxonnant, Naruto tendit la main et ouvrit la valisette avant de pâlir davantage en découvrant son contenu…

\- _Putain_ , mais c'est quoi cette merde ? cria Naruto en faisant un pas en arrière.

Sous les yeux azur écarquillés et horrifiés, les trois hommes découvrirent une liasse de billets de dix mille yens sous un Glock noir luisant – sûrement chargé, pensa-t-il d'un air terrifié – et juste à côté… un gros paquet de…

\- _Oh putain_ , oh putain, _non_ , c'est pas vrai, _putain_ ! s'affola Naruto. _C'est pas à moi_ !

\- Mettez les mains sur la voiture ! crièrent les deux policiers en sortant leurs armes.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi ! _Mais merde_ , écoutez-moi au moins, _bande de cons_ !

\- Monsieur, mettez les mains sur votre véhicule ou nous devrons faire usage de la force ! prévint le dénommé Shisui en le tenant en joue avec son arme.

\- _Mais_ … mais puisque je vous dis que c'est pas à moi ! Laissez-moi appeler _mon père_ et…

\- Les mains sur la voiture ! crièrent-ils en chœur en le voyant plonger sa main dans sa poche de pantalon.

Puis, leur patience sûrement à bout, les deux hommes lui sautèrent dessus, l'un le plaquant contre la voiture alors que l'autre lui écartait les jambes et réunissait ses poignets dans son dos. Naruto grogna, refusant que les larmes de rage et de peur qui lui montaient aux yeux ne coulent, et donna un coup de tête en arrière dans le nez de celui qui le maintenait contre la voiture, content de l'entendre crier de douleur quand le fin cartilage se brisa sous le coup.

\- Vous accumulez les charges, Uzumaki… Racolage, détention d'arme à feu et de drogue…

\- Ce n'est pas à moi _bande d'arriérés_ , vous êtes trop débiles pour comprendre ça ? _Ils vous prennent avec quoi comme diplôme ?_ Benke* moins cinq ?

\- … et voie de fait sur agent… on vous conduit au poste de police le plus proche.

\- _Le plus proche mon cul_ , _connard_ , vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter comme ça sans me lire mes droits !

Les deux policiers se regardèrent et un sourire fut échangé sous le regard haineux du jeune homme qui grinça des dents en les entendant débiter ses droits d'une voix joviale tout en le poussant dans la voiture de police, puis ils verrouillèrent ses menottes à la barre transversale. Naruto regarda cet enfoiré dénommé Shisui partir vers sa Mustang, prendre la valisette, fermer le véhicule soigneusement pour revenir dans le sien.

C'est sous les insultes virulentes du petit blond qu'ils partirent en direction du poste de police le plus proche, ignorant les propos de Naruto qui commençait à préparer une vengeance contre ces deux cons qu'ils n'oublieraient pas de sitôt… Il n'avait qu'à passer un coup de fil… un seul…

...

…

\- Comment ça : je peux pas passer de coup de fil, _putain_ ? J'ai des droits, _connard_ ! hurla Naruto en se faisant jeter sur une chaise dans une salle d'interrogatoire.

\- La ferme, petite merde ! cria en retour ce Shisui. On a déjà eu à faire avec des cas comme ça, c'est bon Uzumaki, ton cul va être cloué au trou pendant un sacré moment…

\- Déjà, mon cul est très bien où il est, _bâtard_ , et crois-moi, _le putain de procès_ que je vais vous foutre sur le dos, _vous aurez plus que vos yeux pour chialer_ !

\- Un inspecteur va venir t'interroger… sois sage avec lui, Uzumaki ! indiqua-t-il en l'attachant à la barre qui était fixée à la table.

\- _Va chier, connard_ , qu'il vienne ton inspecteur, je l'attends, il ne va pas être déçu du voyage !

\- Je pense aussi ! ricana Shisui en reculant.

Une dernière fois, le regard noir se posa sur le petit blond qui essayait de se détacher en tirant sur ses menottes et ce coup-ci, les yeux sombres se voilèrent d'un nuage amusé… Oui, son cousin avait vraiment bien choisi sur ce coup.

Le jeune homme ferma la porte, ignorant les propos incendiaires du blond derrière son dos et regarda – amusé – le grand brun qui le fixa avec un rictus, une épaule contre le mur et déjà « déguisé » en inspecteur de police, son costume noir flattant sa haute silhouette et sa « plaque » accrochée à sa pochette. Le jeune homme ignora les ricanements qui résonnaient dans le commissariat en observant d'un air réjoui son cousin Hikari se tenir le nez en le fusillant du regard, du sang tachant le mouchoir qu'il tenait contre celui-ci.

Dire que les trois quarts de la famille travaillaient au commissariat serait mentir… peut-être une grosse moitié dont le commissaire et le haut divisionnaire en charge… Shisui secoua la tête en lançant un trousseau de clés à son cousin avant de partir « faire son rapport » et surtout, d'aller ranger ce qu'ils avaient pris, Hikari et lui, la veille, dans la salle des saisies.

Il espérait vraiment que le blond ne tue pas son cousin en le voyant… mais d'un autre côté… ils pouvaient toujours aller contrôler l' « interrogatoire » via le miroir sans tain de la salle de surveillance…

* * *

Cela devait faire dix bonnes minutes que cet enfoiré avait quitté la pièce et Naruto commençait à saturer. Le jeune homme réfléchissait intensivement depuis le début, cherchant la faille, le « coupable », car oui, il ne fallait pas se leurrer, cette merde en poudre – blanche en plus – n'était pas venue seule dans le coffre de son bébé et donc, ça sentait – et puait – le coup monté à moins d'un mètre.

Le jeune homme avait donc commencé à écrémer ses ennemis – trop pour lister –, ses anciens amants mécontents – là, ça va, ils se séparaient souvent en bons termes – et ses potes qui auraient voulu lui faire une « blague ».

Naruto joua un instant avec son piercing lingual contre ses dents, regardant d'un air absent ses poignets liés à la barre de sécurité de la table en réfléchissant. Les seuls à avoir assez d'argent et d'influence dans ce coin du monde étaient son cousin Yahiko – et il espérait pour les fesses du rouquin qu'il était innocent – ou encore Bee…

Cela pouvait être Bee en fait, il était puissant, rancunier – oui, il l'avait dit, il rappait mal et alors, il n'allait pas non plus pleurer le grand bébé de deux mètres ! – et surtout, en dehors de cette vanne pas très bien accueillie, il y avait aussi Kamui. Kamui, le « petit frère » affectif de Bee qui avait été amoureux de lui avant que Naruto ne lui dise clairement, il y a six mois, qu'il avait déjà un amant très – très… – endurant et donc que non, il ne cherchait pas ailleurs.

Le jeune homme avait boudé et le fait que cela se soit passé lors de la même soirée que le « cassage de rap » faisait que Bee était en tête de liste des personnes à abattre quand il sortirait d'ici.

Dans un sens, il pourrait passer un coup de fil à Zabuza et Haku, deux amis japonais domiciliés aux States pour se veng…

La porte qui s'ouvrit dans son dos le détourna de ses pensées et c'est avec un air très las et très en colère – mélange étonnant –, qu'il dirigea son visage vers l'inspecteur qui lui tournait le dos en prenant le dossier de la chaise face à lui, tirant le siège en arrière avant de se positionner face à lui. L'inspecteur posa un dossier assez épais – c'est quoi ce délire ? pensa avec hystérie Naruto – sur la table avant d'y appuyer ses coudes et de soutenir son menton sur ses mains croisées, amenant le regard du blond sur le visage du policier…

Naruto se crispa, ses yeux bleus devenant énormes derrière ses verres de lunettes quand il vit la couleur corbeau des cheveux de l'inspecteur, le sourire hautain et amusé sur ses lèvres gourmandes, l'étincelle d'humour et de désir dans les profonds yeux noirs… un seul nom lui vint rapidement aux lèvres…

\- _Espèce de bâtard_ , c'est toi qui es derrière toute cette merde ?

… ou une exclamation…

\- Uzumaki-san, je vous prierais de retenir vos propos et de vous exprimer dans un Japonais correct, merci.

\- De quoi ? Mais putain, Sasuke ! cria Naruto en essayant de tirer sur ses poignets liés.

\- Inspecteur Khuischaa pour vous, merci.

\- Khuischaa… Khuischaa Sué ? répéta-t-il.

\- Vous connaissez donc mon prénom ? demanda Sasuke en levant un sourcil intrigué malgré un tic nerveux au coin de la lèvre quand il vit la mâchoire du blond s'affaisser.

\- Je le crois pas… chuchota Naruto. Je le crois pas…

\- Donc, qu'avez-vous à déclarer pour votre défense ?

\- De quoi ? dit Naruto. Mais j'ai rien à déclarer, _tu vas me libérer fissa_ , connard !

\- On peut donc rajouter « insulte à agent » dans votre casier judiciaire. Nous avons retrouvé presque deux kilos de cocaïne dans le coffre de votre voiture ainsi qu'un Glock appartenant à un ancien policier décédé dans l'exercice de ses fonctions… vous n'avez toujours rien à déclarer ?

Naruto essayait de se pincer pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas et si Sasuke Uchiha… LE Sasuke Uchiha, celui dont qu'il aurait juré être qu'il était trop coincé pour faire un coup de ce genre – enfin, pas « coincé » dans le sens pudique, mais dans le sens « frileux » dans les prises de risques – n'était pas en train de jouer en le regardant assez sérieusement…

Ah, il voulait jouer ? Il allait jouer aussi.

Ses yeux se baissèrent de façon charmeuse sur l' « inspecteur » face à lui, détaillant sa haute silhouette et son torse moulé dans le costume sombre avant qu'une langue taquine ne vienne humecter ses lèvres, amenant le regard noir sur elles.

\- J'ai beaucoup de choses à déclarer, Inspecteur-san… mais je doute fortement que vous désiriez l'entendre maintenant… roucoula Naruto.

\- Essayez-vous de me draguer, Uzumaki-san ?

\- Je n'oserais jamais…

\- Non parce que vous êtes déjà incarcéré pour racolage dans un grand hôtel, je doute que vous vouliez rajouter corruption à agent en plus.

Naruto plissa les yeux et sourit en coin, regardant avec amusement les propres yeux de Sasuke s'agrandir légèrement en voyant comme une ombre se profiler sur son visage bronzé. Le blondinet pencha la tête vers la droite en se renversant un peu sur son dossier et ricana d'une voix sourde et dangereuse. Ses dents râpèrent sa lèvre inférieure un instant, la gonflant un peu et la rougissant alors qu'il testait encore une fois la solidité de ses menottes.

\- Je risquerais tout, petit bâtard, pour éviter la taule, même à coucher avec un putain de bleu.

Sasuke eut le souffle coupé un instant en voyant la façon dont son amant venait de s'avachir légèrement sur la table, tirant encore un peu sur ses menottes avant de sourire de façon satisfaite et – il fallait l'avouer – un peu angoissante. Les yeux bleus de Naruto s'assombrirent et le brun jura – des années ensuite – qu'il les avait vus rougeoyer de façon sadique.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez entendre ? Combien je me fais par mois ? Combien de mecs me passent dessus ?

\- Combien ? grogna Sasuke.

\- Un seul… Mon mec est possessif, endurant et inventif…

\- Quoi d'autre ? demanda le brun avec un sentiment de fierté qui gonflait en lui.

\- Quelle quantité de cocaïne je fais passer au Japon ? Qui la distribue ? Qui m'en achète ?

\- Racontez-moi tout ! souffla Sasuke en se penchant.

Naruto se releva légèrement, s'inclinant en avant de façon aguicheuse, souriant mentalement de satisfaction quand il vit le brun faire de même.

\- Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? ronronna Naruto.

\- Oui.

\- Bien… _connard_ ! beugla soudain le blond.

Alors que Sasuke sursautait de surprise, le jeune homme s'aida de ses menottes, décollant son corps du sol pour pivoter souplement par-dessus la table, saisissant des deux mains la barre d'acier attachée à celle-ci avant d'attraper le cou de l'« inspecteur » entre ses cuisses vêtues d'un costume noir et de le claquer sur le meuble.

\- Maintenant, petite merde, tu vas me détacher tout de suite avant que je ne t'étouffe à petite dose.

\- Lâche-moi ! ordonna Sasuke avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

\- Tiens donc, tu me tutoies maintenant, Monsieur l'inspecteur ? On aurait gardé les cochons ensemble dans une autre vie ? ricana Naruto.

Tout d'un coup, un petit cri lui échappa alors que Sasuke tournait légèrement la tête pour atteindre sa chair et mordait assez durement sa cuisse, faisant grimacer Naruto qui relâcha la pression de ses jambes et se retrouva sur le dos, sur la table alors que Sasuke se redressait au-dessus de son corps, bloquant ses cuisses écartées avec ses hanches et les mains maintenant sa taille contre le bois, les bras largement étirés au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Et maintenant, petit dealer, tu vas faire quoi ? Combien tu serais prêt à donner pour que je ne donne pas ton précieux petit cul aux autres rebuts en prison ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, putain ? s'écria Naruto, conscient de l'érection qui commençait à se faire dans son pantalon.

Rien que l'idée de faire l'amour dans cette pièce, attaché – Sasuke n'était clairement pas prêt à le détacher – et peut-être sous les yeux d'autres personnes présentes dans la salle de surveillance, l'excitait et Sasuke semblait le savoir vu la grimace suffisante qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres alors que ses mains venaient détacher sa chemise petit à petit. Il continuait le jeu, le fixant comme s'il ne le connaissait pas et qu'il n'était qu'un morceau de chair à sa disposition et prêt à satisfaire ses envies.

Naruto frissonna durement quand sa chemise fut largement ouverte, dévoilant sa peau bronzée aux yeux noirs qui regardèrent avec satisfaction les marques de leur nuit d'amour qui parcouraient son torse avant de venir taquiner le petit Kyuubi à son nombril d'un index joueur, contournant la marque de morsure clairement visible sur un des abdominaux légèrement apparent du blond.

\- Eh bien… ton mec n'y va pas de main morte, n'est-ce pas des marques de dents ici, de doigts là ? Je suis sûr que je pourrais l'identifier en scannant une de ces empreintes à même le corps.

\- Va… chier… laisse-le en dehors de ça !

\- Vraiment ? susurra Sasuke. Alors il va falloir être très gentil.

\- Les autres… marmonna le blond.

\- N'est-ce pas plus excitant ? ricana-t-il en le dévisageant.

Le blondinet se mordit la lèvre inférieure en acquiesçant légèrement, rassurant Sasuke sur ce point et regarda les mains pâles dégrafer son pantalon et lui ôter, retirant au passage chaussures et chaussettes d'un geste brusque, le laissant en mini-boxer blanc, tranchant sur la chair dorée. Le brun suivit du doigt la forme apparente du sexe en plein essor du blond sous le tissu blanc, griffa du bout des ongles la tête gonflée et dégagea une perle d'humidité qui tacha le tissu, le rendant légèrement transparent à ce niveau, amenant un sourire satisfait au brun.

\- N'est-ce pas mignon, un joli petit boxer transparent et d'un blanc pur… tu te prends pour un ange, Uzumaki ?

\- Crève… enfoiré… cracha Naruto en détournant le visage, jouant toujours le jeu.

\- Pas avant de t'avoir au moins baisé.

Naruto frissonna en entendant la voix grave de Sasuke s'alourdir de désir tandis qu'il baissait son boxer, le laissant à moitié nu, chemise ouverte sur la table, les jambes de nouveau largement écartées pour son bonheur visuel. Le brun passa un doigt aventureux sur la rougeur entre ses jambes, résultat de cette nuit de sexe intense entre eux. Sa main pâle remonta doucement, frôlant son sexe dressé, son ventre et ses hanches, suivant de l'index le « V » que celles-ci dessinaient sous la peau. Naruto se tortilla un instant quand le doigt longea ses côtes, le chatouillant un peu. Il ne voulait pas rire maintenant, cela casserait le jeu qui l'excitait beaucoup.

Une plainte lui échappa quand un de ses mamelons se fit pincer durement et son dos se courba pour soulager la brûlure alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait sur un halètement audible. Sasuke eut un rictus sadique et il profita de l'invitation muette pour y enfoncer deux doigts, heurtant légèrement le fond de la gorge de Naruto qui eut un rapide reflexe de bâillon avant de se détendre, laissant Sasuke s'amuser de ses doigts avec sa langue, les humectant au maximum, frissonnant dans la manœuvre, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y aurait pas de lubrifiant ce coup-ci, comme la toute première fois entre eux.

Les yeux azurés brumeux se levèrent vers le visage pâle le surplombant, se figeant sur le rictus si sexy sur la face de son amant et Naruto gémit autour des doigts, son sexe se raidissant davantage sous l'excitation. Jamais Sasuke ne lui avait vraiment montré ce visage hautain, restant toujours « câlin » et là, il découvrait un Sasuke assez différent, complètement dans le jeu et cela l'attirait encore plus.

Parfois, il se disait que tout en Sasuke l'attirait…

\- Ouvre… ordonna le brun en retirant ses doigts dès que Naruto eut obéi. Ecarte les jambes.

Un petit gémissement résonna tandis que Sasuke se dégageait des jambes dorées, se profilant à côté de la table où il allongea complètement Naruto. Sa main libre vint ouvrir sa chemise sous la veste noire et son pantalon, libérant ce sexe érigé orné de piercings et amenant le regard élargi de Naruto sur le tatouage noir qui décorait sa peau. Il ne put rien dire avant que deux doigts ne viennent directement en lui, sans délicatesse, sans ralentir.

Sasuke enfonça ses phalanges brutalement, ne quittant pas des yeux son amant qui cligna des yeux un instant, grimaçant quelques secondes avant de se forcer à se décontracter. Le merveilleux regard bleuté se releva pour plonger dans ses onyx et un rictus mauvais se redessina sur les lèvres roses du blond.

\- Eh bien, eh bien… Un policier qui joue au sadique… tu n'as pas la tenue adaptée mon chaton ! roucoula Naruto.

Un rire fut sa réponse, le faisant frissonner violemment sous la connotation purement sexuelle qui s'y trouvait alors que les doigts en lui allaient et venaient durement, touchant du bout la masse de chair super-réactive en lui. Jamais Sasuke ne tapait sa prostate, s'amusant à affoler son amant sans pour autant le satisfaire, aimant voir son visage suppliant se crisper avant qu'il ne tente de se baiser sur ses doigts. Le jeune homme se plaça près de la tête blonde et d'une main dure plongée dans la masse dorée, il amena celle-ci à son érection, faisant frotter son sexe le long des lèvres de Naruto, maculant de liquide séminal la peau du blond.

\- Suce-moi, petite salope.

\- Va chier conn… commença Naruto avant de hoqueter et d'avoir un léger réflexe de rejet quand Sasuke en profita pour plonger son sexe dans sa bouche.

\- Suce ! ordonna Sasuke en plissant les yeux de façon hautaine.

Naruto rétrécit les siens en retour, commençant à refermer les dents sur le membre en érection dans sa bouche, les faisant sentir à Sasuke sur sa peau avant qu'une main dure ne vienne tirer ses cheveux en arrière et il se cambra davantage, décrispant sa mâchoire, il laissa Sasuke lui baiser la bouche alors que ses doigts venaient de s'enfoncer brutalement en lui.

Un râle de plaisir résonna, issu des deux hommes. L'un prit dans le plaisir et la satisfaction de savoir que son amant le laissait « jouer » avec lui de cette façon, l'autre, plus difficilement, à cause de ces doigts en lui qui ne bougeaient presque plus, frottant seulement la petite glande en lui. De sa bouche irradiait le goût de Sasuke, le faisant gémir de plaisir et d'attente. Il savait que le brun n'allait pas en rester là, préférant jouer un peu plus.

Malgré lui, Naruto gémit de dépit quand il sentit les doigts quitter son corps et il se concentra sur sa bouche où se trouvait encore le sexe raide et épais de Sasuke. Sa langue vint taquiner le frein piercé et le jeune homme entrouvrit les yeux, observant le tatouage tribal près de son nez. Il n'avait jamais réellement regardé le tatouage, plus enchanté de voir la façon dont le noir venait rehausser la peau pâle mais maintenant qu'il voyait les vagues sauvages ébène, il ne doutait pas que ce tatouage aurait pu le renseigner sur ce que cachait Sasuke…

Un être indompté dans un corps strict… un homme dont il ne se lasserait jamais.

Naruto fronça les sourcils un instant avant de relever les yeux vers le visage penché au-dessus de lui. Il était légèrement déconnecté de la réalité pour le moment alors que Sasuke gémissait durement à la façon dont sa langue moulait le dessous de son sexe pour mieux le caresser. Son beau visage pâle était rougi par le désir, sa gorge commençait également à revêtir la même couleur. Ses yeux noirs et légèrement étirés sur les tempes étaient mi-clos et brillants de désir, fixés sur lui, sur son corps, sur son visage, sa bouche écartée, le sexe qui la déformait.

Une grimace de plaisir douloureux vint légèrement altérer le visage de Sasuke qui ferma les yeux un instant, inconscient des pensées de plus en plus perdues de Naruto.

Il était beau cet homme qui lui montrait – sans se cacher – ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il voulait. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le brun puisse lui faire un coup pareil et se demandait maintenant ce qu'il pouvait encore lui cacher. Dans leur relation, il avait été « assuré » d'être celui qui surprendrait toujours Sasuke, le menant plus loin que la normalité…

Ses bases commençaient à trembler, le brun se révélait plein de surprises… de plaisantes surprises.

Ses joues rougirent un peu plus, pas seulement à cause du plaisir, mais aussi pour une émotion qui donnait à son regard une lueur nouvelle, une étincelle brûlante et…

Naruto fut sorti de ses pensées quand Sasuke se dégagea de sa bouche sans jouir, lui montant presque aussitôt dessus pour positionner son sexe à l'entrée de son corps, lui provoquant un frisson d'impatience alors que le brun le fixait en haletant. Le blond était conscient qu'il ne devait pas présenter une plus belle face que lui avec le désir douloureux qui le faisait trembler.

\- Tu veux que je te baise, Uzumaki ? chuchota Sasuke d'une voix sourde.

\- C'est… c'est Namikaze-Uzumaki… bâtard… aie au moins… les couilles… de ne pas couper mon nom… haleta Naruto en gémissant entre ses mots.

\- Et ton prénom, petite merde ? ronronna le brun en se penchant sur son oreille, pressant sans pénétrer son intimité de son sexe. Je peux le dire ?

\- N'essaie même pas ! avertit Naruto en le fusillant des yeux.

Pourtant… alors que Sasuke plongeait lentement en lui, lui faisant ressentir toutes les sensations d'écartèlement que sa verge engrangeait en lui, le brun n'eut de cesse de lui chuchoter à l'oreille son prénom, scellant le jeu pour le blond qui gémit durement, sentant contre son sexe le ventre musclé du brun qui le dominait.

Un râle rauque de plaisir échappa à Naruto qui chuchota à l'oreille de son brun son prénom, un « Sasuke » gémi plus que parlé qui fit frissonner la peau pâle devant lui, provoquant une chair de poule annonciatrice. Sasuke réagissait toujours de la même façon avant de commencer à bouger, à le prendre.

Et encore une fois, Naruto eut raison, souriant comme un drogué en voyant Sasuke se redresser sur lui, prenant appui sur ses mains pour pouvoir regarder le point où leurs corps se rejoignaient. Le blond ne le quittait pas des yeux, savourant les allées et venues un peu brutes en lui.

Quoi de mieux que de regarder son amant perdre le calme légendaire qui l'habitait, de voir son corps frissonner et trembler sur lui, de le voir se mordre la lèvre inférieure alors que son regard noir envoûtant se plongeait dans le sien, les liant dans cette confiance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, sachant que jamais ils ne se feraient de mal volontairement.

Naruto gémit plus fortement, fermant les yeux un instant avant d'observer le brun entre ses cils, inclinant la tête de façon aguichante, amenant Sasuke à se recoucher sur lui pour prendre sa bouche. Le corps pâle ondulait sur le sien, le pénétrant durement mais soigneusement, roulant des hanches pour que chaque passage devienne plaisir et non brûlure, que chaque contact entre eux soit caresse et douceur.

Les lèvres douces de l'Uchiha vinrent prendre les siennes dans un baiser dévorant, le brun revendiquant sa propriété sur lui, le blond accueillant ses désirs avec bonheur. La langue de Sasuke vint taquiner le piercing lingual de Naruto, le faisant bouger légèrement et s'attirant un petit rire du blond que ça chatouillait toujours un peu malgré lui. Le jeune homme pencha la tête sur le côté, provoquant un baiser plus profond avec son amant brun qui en profita pour se mouler à lui, ne bougeant plus que par de petits mouvements de hanches qui heurtaient sa prostate de façon insistante et caressaient son sexe.

Naruto releva les jambes qu'il avait laissé plier de part et d'autre de Sasuke et les coinça à ses hanches, maintenant le brun contre lui avant qu'il ne pivote vivement, surprenant le brun qui se retrouva sur le dos, proche de tomber de la table et Naruto soupira de soulagement en pensant aux pieds du meuble scellés au sol de la salle d'interrogatoire.

Se redressant légèrement sur lui, ondulant à son tour doucement sur le sexe érigé qui le pénétrait, Naruto regarda une nouvelle fois fixement son amant.

A chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, il le fixait et s'en rendait compte. Si au début, il se demandait pourquoi il prenait plaisir à rester éveillé après une nuit de baise intense à contempler le visage de Sasuke lorsque celui-ci dormait, il commençait à ne plus se poser de questions ces temps-ci, acceptant cette « tare » qui le rendait admiratif sur n'importe quel aspect du brun.

Que ce soit son nez droit qu'il plissait légèrement quand il le taquinait, ses yeux noirs qui se faisaient veloutés en le regardant, toujours chauds et emplis de désir, sa bouche qui pouvait se faire acerbe et pourtant douce sur son corps. Ils n'étaient pas des amants « tendres », – si pendant une engueulade sur X raison –, ils en venaient aux poings et réglaient le différend rapidement… souvent, ces « bagarres » se clôturaient par un Naruto cloué au mur et prit de façon assez sauvage, les mouvements du brun devenant plus rudes à cause de la colère mais jamais Naruto n'avait pensé laisser tomber le brun.

Un « Naruto » fut gémi à son oreille alors que les mains pâles venaient de plonger dans ses cheveux, amenant le regard azur dans les yeux noirs qui le dévoraient. Leurs mouvements se faisaient plus fougueux, faisant trembler la table et pourtant, pour une fois, Naruto n'était pas complètement concentré sur leur étreinte mais beaucoup plus sur ses sensations… ses sentiments.

Pourquoi rester avec le brun alors qu'ils n'avaient « pas » de relation en dehors du sexe… pourtant, ils s'appelaient dans la journée, se voyaient pour baiser et c'était tout. Jamais ils n'allaient manger en dehors, restant seuls dans l'appartement de l'un ou de l'autre.

Pourquoi avoir rejeté chaque mec qui avait essayé de le draguer, parfois méchamment, en se disant sans arrêt « Mais… il n'est rien à côté de Sasuke. »

Pourquoi comparer les hommes à « Son » Sasuke ? Pourquoi… pourquoi…

Pourquoi il trouvait Sasuke toujours meilleur que les autres ? Pourquoi…

Son cœur manqua un battement quand son regard intrigué et brûlant croisa celui de Sasuke qui lui sourit en coin, ce petit sourire tendre qu'ils s'échangeaient souvent, ce petit sourire qui n'appartenait qu'à lui… il lui appartenait.

\- Oh… Suke ! gémit Naruto en enfouissant son visage dans le cou pâle.

\- Naruto ! murmura le brun contre lui en venant prendre ses hanches dans ses mains.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, laissant Sasuke devenir maître de son corps, le faisant aller et venir plus fort sur lui, plus dur, provoquant le plaisir douloureux, la montée de la jouissance. Les battements de cœur s'accélérèrent, la pression dans ses bourses se fit plus dure, son sexe se raidit un peu plus et dans un râle étouffé contre la peau de Sasuke, Naruto jouit sur le torse pâle. Sa semence les scella un instant, liquide chaud et épais qui le fit trembler quand son sexe sensible fut encore un peu stimulé par les derniers mouvements de reins de Sasuke qui se tendit ensuite contre lui, le remplissant de son plaisir avec un râle étouffé.

Naruto rouvrit les yeux en se soulevant, tirant sur ses mains toujours accrochées à cette barre de sécurité, se demandant maintenant comment elles avaient pu rester fixées dessus sans qu'il n'essaie de se détacher pendant l'acte et contempla le visage rouge de Sasuke qui haletait sous lui.

Le jeune homme offrait au regard de son amant un visage détendu, doux et souriant, le rouge aux joues, les lèvres gonflées et la sueur sur le front. Ses cheveux impeccables étaient écrasés sous son poids, donnant au brun un visage à chaque fois un peu étrange qui avait toujours une mèche rétive qui venait alors se coller au front.

Il était si beau…

Naruto observa la bouche entrouverte sous lui et se pencha doucement pour lui prendre les lèvres, conscient qu'ensuite, la « guerre » serait déclarée lorsque Naruto serait détaché, qu'il faudrait annuler « son dossier », qu'il devrait présenter ses excuses aux flics qu'il avait agressés verbalement – presque tous sur son passage –, physiquement – cet « Hikari » dont il avait entendu le prénom entre deux rires de ses collègues et à qui il avait cassé le nez –. Il devrait retrouver son « bébé » dans la fourrière de la police où ils l'avaient fait remorquer pour la fouiller – indication de ce Shisui – et surtout, peut-être tuer un ou deux policiers qui auraient pu se rincer l'œil à voir _son_ Sasuke dans cet état.

Le jeune homme embrassa tendrement Sasuke, soupirant langoureusement quand les bras musclés et pâles s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Il commençait à se douter de ce qu'il se passait en lui… il s'y attendait presque…

Personne ne pouvait rester au contact rapproché de Sasuke Uchiha sans l'aimer pour ce qu'il est…

Personne…

Naruto sourit doucement contre les lèvres de Sasuke en pensant que Zabuza aurait quand même un coup de téléphone un jour, rien que pour faire profiter son amant – _son mec_ – de la peur qui l'avait saisi au début.

Après tout, il n'était pas dit que Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki se laisse faire dans le rôle du plus « culotté » de leur couple…


	4. C'est toi et moi.

Sasuke s'étira langoureusement, les yeux encore fermés et le corps engourdi par le sommeil. Contre son flanc, il percevait la chaleur de celui de Naruto, celui-ci dormant encore profondément, le nez sûrement enfoui dans l'oreiller et l'arrière-train légèrement relevé. Le jeune homme ouvrit un œil noir et un peu humide et eut un rictus à la fois hautain, amusé et endormi en découvrant qu'effectivement, le blondinet dormait encore comme un gosse.

Cela l'amusait toujours de trouver Naruto sur le ventre, les bras enroulés autour de son coussin – ou du torse de Sasuke quand celui-ci était avec lui –, les fesses légèrement levées comme s'il voulait se mettre à genoux dans son sommeil. De nombreuses fois, l'Uchiha avait accepté l'invitation silencieuse et inconsciente et le blond s'était réveillé pour se retrouver peloté par son amant, déjà très excité malgré lui.

Le jeune homme tendit le bras en bâillant comme une carpe et attrapa son téléphone posé sur la table de chevet près de lui pour regarder l'heure. Il soupira profondément en remarquant qu'il avait un appel manqué et appuya directement sur la touche d'appel. Les seuls à savoir qu'il était joignable sur son portable personnel et non professionnel étaient les membres de sa famille. Bâillant encore une fois, Sasuke se passa la main sur les yeux, chassant la fatigue d'un revers de poignet en écoutant la voix électronique et féminine lui indiquant qu'il avait un appel manqué à sept heures trente ce jour avant que les paroles de son frère, un peu hachées, ne lui parviennent, l'inquiétant un instant.

« _Petit frère… on a un rendez-vous… ce matin… nos locaux professionnels… soit là… à dix heures… A plus_ ».

Les blancs dans la conversation lui firent froncer les sourcils, troublé. Il essaya de joindre son aîné mais tomba sur sa messagerie vocale et raccrocha presque aussitôt. C'est en soupirant qu'il se redressa dans le lit avant de se lever, jetant un regard de regret sur la silhouette dorée encore enfouie dans le lit. Naruto soupira doucement en frottant son nez contre la housse de la taie d'oreiller de soie noire et tendit un bras pour rechercher le corps de l'Uchiha. Le jeune homme plissa les sourcils en sentant l'absence de son amant mais le brun lui caressa la joue d'un index, ricanant sans bruit quand le soupir de satisfaction du blond se fit plus sonore.

Sasuke se dirigea, complètement nu, dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre de Naruto, grimaçant un instant en étant ébloui par le blanc et l'orange présents en masse dans cette pièce. Au moins, le blond évitait l'orange dans sa chambre même si les touches de décoration moderne avaient parfois cette couleur. Il laissa échapper un soupir discret en allumant l'arrivée d'eau, observant le jet se déclencher et prépara un drap de bain qu'il posa sur le chauffe-serviette pour qu'il soit à son goût à sa sortie de la douche.

D'une main, il attrapa sa brosse à dents rouge sombre et le dentifrice de Naruto et de l'autre, son gel douche personnel, ceux de son amant ne convenant pas à sa peau. L'Uchiha avait ce qu'il semblait être une peau « allergique à tous les produits contenant des agrumes », en gros, il ne supportait pas l'odeur sur lui lorsqu'il les utilisait. Surtout après que « Le jour » soit passé, son amant ne loupait aucune occasion pour le taquiner jusqu'à ce que le brun craque et ne le claque contre une quelconque paroi verticale, horizontale ou diagonale de son choix pour le faire taire de toutes les façons charnelles possibles.

« Le jour » était celui où, avec l'aide de sa famille, il avait réussi à surprendre suffisamment son blondinet pour le laisser bouche bée. Naruto avait écarquillé les yeux en le voyant dans cette salle d'interrogatoire, dans le commissariat où travaillaient les trois quarts de la famille de Sasuke. Shusui et Hikari avaient eu la charge d'arrêter et d'embarquer le blond pour racolage et détention de stupéfiants – préalablement empruntés par les deux policiers dans la salle des pièces à conviction –, mais ces deux adorateurs de séries policières avaient poussé le vice jusqu'à cacher la drogue dans une mallette avec un Glock, une des armes de la police qui avait été volée puis retrouvée.

Sasuke sourit en coin en se brossant les dents en songeant aux dégâts que la « crevette blonde » avait causés dans le commissariat. Si on ne comptait pas le nez cassé d'Hikari, les insultes à agent, la détérioration de biens publics lorsque Naruto avait donné un coup de talon dans une chaise en bois qui s'était écrasée contre le mur et le genou douloureux d'Asami – un ami de Shusui – suite à un coup de pied vicieux quand son cousin avait sauté sur le côté pour éviter son amant, la venue du blond dans le commissariat s'était relativement bien passée sous les yeux amusés de Sasuke, caché dans un des bureaux avec son oncle Fujitaka Uchiha qui lui avait soufflé un « Tu es sûr de pouvoir le maîtriser ? » qui avait provoqué un sourire à la fois satisfait et gourmand du brun. Son oncle avait gloussé et lui avait tapoté l'épaule avec un « Amène-le à la maison, ta tante va l'adorer ».

Il était clair que sa tante Hanae l'avait aimé son Naruto. Surtout quand elle avait appris « l'après interrogatoire », lorsque Sasuke était ressorti, le sourire aux lèvres avec le blond derrière lui, gêné pour une fois… Enfin, ce fut une gêne très passagère vu que la porte juste à côté de la salle d'interrogatoire s'était ouverte dans leur dos et le blond s'était retourné pour voir Shisui et Asami sortir de là, le rouge aux joues et un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Un seul regard sur la fenêtre sans tain de la pièce qui montrait la table où ils avaient fait l'amour Sasuke et lui suffit à Naruto pour comprendre qu'ils les avaient espionnés. Malgré la présence du brun, de la famille Uchiha, des policiers et le fait qu'il arrivait sous les épaules d'Asami, le blondinet avait chargé Shisui, lui décochant une droite qui lui laissa un bel hématome à l'œil et Asami récolta une trace de morsure au bras après avoir essayé de faire reculer le blond.

Sasuke en était ressorti de là avec un « Je me vengerai » rauque et sourd qui l'avait fait flipper, avouons-le… surtout que Naruto avait encore cette lueur rouge démoniaque dans les yeux et un rictus sournois aux lèvres.

Le premier mois, le brun reconnaissait facilement qu'il sursautait presque à chaque bruit suspect sous le rictus amusé d'Itachi lorsque celui-ci le regardait de loin, discutant avec le cousin de Naruto. Le second, le brun s'était calmé, même si voir son amant ricaner dans son coin avec Yahiko le faisait déglutir. Le troisième mois, il avait froncé les sourcils en découvrant plusieurs marques et blessures sur le corps du blond, mais toujours rien… Ni le quatrième, ni le cinquième ou le sixième mois alors que les marques restèrent, jamais les mêmes, mais toujours ces traces inquiétantes dont Naruto évitait de lui parler en le déstabilisant avec sa bouche, lui faisant perdre le fil de ses pensées.

Sasuke avait décelé chez son amant un « quelque chose d'étrange ». Des regards un peu plus lourds, des petites crises de jalousie, des soupirs profonds et cette manie de le fixer lorsqu'il croyait que le brun dormait, les yeux plissés et une moue songeuse aux lèvres. Il avait failli sursauter un soir où ils s'étaient retrouvés chez l'Uchiha et qu'il l'avait senti lui caresser les cheveux du bout des doigts, encore une fois alors qu'il pensait le brun endormi. Mais Naruto restait muet, calme et évasif quand Sasuke lui demandait ce qu'il avait… A croire que le blond ne semblait plus se satisfaire de leur relation actuelle…

Le jeune homme grogna en fermant le robinet après s'être rincé alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées et sortit de la cabine de douche pour s'enrouler immédiatement dans la serviette chaude qui l'attendait. S'essuyant d'un geste nerveux et rapide, Sasuke fronça les sourcils en pensant pourtant aux petites crises de jalousie qu'avait eues Naruto ces derniers temps. En particulier lorsque la jeune sœur d'Hinata – sa « presque fiancée » qui avait fui avec un des amis du blond pour se marier dans une autre ville, amenant ce que son père appelait la « honte » sur la famille Hyuuga – Hanabi les avait rencontrés dans un restaurant assez huppé où Sasuke avait enfin réussi à entraîner son amant malgré leurs emplois du temps chargés.

Le dîner s'était bien déroulé dans l'ensemble, le couple profitait de l'intimité de leur table pour se taquiner du pied quand un « Sasuke ? Uchiha Sasuke ? » surpris avait retenti dans la salle, amenant tous les yeux vers eux et ceux de Naruto et Sasuke sur la frêle jeune fille se dirigeant avec un sourire charmeur vers eux… Enfin « eux » était un bien grand mot vu que son attention se concentrait exclusivement sur l'Uchiha, n'épargnant pas le blond d'un regard hautain et froid, le toisant de ses étranges yeux gris perle. La moue boudeuse, la jeune Hanabi s'était invitée à leur table, oubliant les amis avec qui elle était venue et s'arrima au bras du brun qui semblait prêt à tuer, surtout en voyant la légère blessure dans les yeux de Naruto.

Le repas avait tourné court quand la main de la jeune fille était passée sous la table et que Sasuke avait sursauté vivement en reculant, faisant comprendre à son amant où ladite main s'était posée. Naruto était sorti de ses gonds en claquant du poing sur la table, amenant le regard incrédule de Hanabi et celui, inquiet de Sasuke sur lui. La mâchoire crispée, les yeux voilées par ses mèches blondes et les dents presque découvertes par la rage, il n'avait eu qu'à murmurer un « Je te donne dix secondes pour dégager ton pétard osseux de mon soleil. (1) » pour que la jeune fille comprenne enfin le danger de s'être approchée de celui qu'elle rêvait d'épouser et ne s'éloigne presque en courant.

Sasuke en était resté bouche bée en voyant Naruto avaler d'une traite son verre d'eau en grommelant entre ses dents contre la jeune femme.

Mais des « Hanabi », il y en eut plusieurs, certes nommées « Hoshiya (2)», « Tamaki (3)», ou encore « Annalee (4) ». Mais l'autre jeune femme qui fit bondir le blondinet au point où Sasuke dut le maîtriser contre son corps et partir du restaurant avec lui fut Irène, une jeune Française venue étudier au Japon et qui était restée, se plaisant à Tokyo. Menue, blonde aux cheveux courts, les yeux bleus et une forte poitrine, elle ressemblait assez à Naruto lors de son cosplay. Le jeune Uchiha l'avait rencontrée au cours d'une soirée où son père l'avait plus ou moins forcé à aller avant ces « prétendues fiançailles » avec Hinata. La jeune femme l'avait trouvé à son goût, lui beaucoup moins sachant qu'elle ne disposait pas du « kit » nécessaire à sa satisfaction visuelle.

Irène s'approcha donc cette soirée-là pour tenter sa chance avec Sasuke, découvrant son équivalent masculin déjà sur place et lorsqu'elle voulut l'embrasser sur la joue en un salut à la « française », ses lèvres s'étaient un peu trop approchées de celles du brun, déclenchant la colère de Naruto. Le restaurant tout entier entendit le cri de rage de ce dernier, celui surpris de l'Uchiha et le hurlement de colère et d'horreur de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle découvrit sur sa belle robe blanche et décolletée ce qui semblait être une tache de vin rouge et une marque noire de semelle de petite taille sur les fesses qui expliquait qu'elle soit tombée à genoux. Que cette empreinte soit identique aux chaussures de Naruto resta un mystère mais Sasuke préféra jouer la carte de la sûreté et disparut avec son amant sous le bras, celui-ci semblant cracher de colère comme un chat furieux.

Le jeune homme soupira en se redressant après avoir terminé de s'essuyer les jambes, enroulant le drap de bain autour de sa taille avant de repartir dans la chambre vers ses affaires posées sur une chaise non loin. Il attrapa un boxer noir dans le sac placé à côté de celle-ci et l'enfila avec une paire de chaussettes sobres en observant son amant encore endormi mais qui commençait à bouger doucement. Son pantalon mis, Sasuke saisit son téléphone pour appeler son chauffeur pour qu'il vienne le chercher et ceci fait, le jeune homme se pencha une seconde fois pour prendre sa chemise blanche et sa ceinture noire avant de quitter la chambre, laissant son sac de linge qu'il gardait chez Naruto en prévision d'une ou plusieurs nuits chez lui.

Dans la cuisine, le brun se fit un café noir avec la cafetière à dosettes du blond, bâillant légèrement malgré lui en attendant que le liquide termine de s'écouler. Levant son regard noir vers la fenêtre donnant sur la rue, Sasuke fronça un peu les sourcils en passant la ceinture dans les anneaux de son pantalon avant de fermer sa chemise. Le café avalé, le jeune homme distingua la limousine de sa société dans la rue et se dirigea dans la chambre pour prendre la veste noire de son costume. Il embrassa du regard Naruto qui frottait son nez contre son coussin et attrapa le bloc de post-it jaunes que le blond gardait sur son bureau.

D'un coup de crayon narquois, il inscrivit un « Levé en premier, petit… tu seras toujours derrière moi, Perdant. » pour lui rappeler sa défaite au poker de la veille, il signa d'un petit smillie à tête de diable ricanant et il le déposa sur le coussin près du blond. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait laisser un post-it assassin à son amant, il n'allait pas se gêner.

Avec un ricanement amusé, il quitta la chambre, puis l'appartement, rejoignant sa limousine noire sous le sourire complice de son chauffeur…

…

Naruto sourit en entendant la porte claquer. Les yeux fermés, il s'étira langoureusement avant de se lever souplement. Il n'avait pas une minute à perdre et en entendant les crissements de freins dans la rue, les cris, les claquements de portière et les démarrages sur les chapeaux de roues, il sut que le plan se déroulait comme sur des roulettes.

Son téléphone sonna et le jeune homme décrocha rapidement, entendant une voix sourde lui annoncer que le « colis était en attente de livraison ». L'information donnée, son correspondant raccrocha aussitôt.

Le jeune homme sourit lentement qui se figea un instant en voyant le post-it qui l'attendait sur l'oreiller avant que sa moue ne devienne un ricanement de plus en plus sonore alors qu'il allumait sa chaine hi-fi pour enclencher une musique qui allait rythmer sa matinée… Et ce fut sur un « I've got the power ! » qu'il se mit en route vers sa salle de bain.

La vengeance avait du bon…

…

Sasuke ne pouvait pas le croire… c'était un cauchemar, mais en tirant une nouvelle fois sur ses chaînes dont l'extrémité était clouée au poteau de bois dans son dos, il réalisa qu'il avait bel et bien été kidnappé.

Ce coup-ci, il ne pouvait pas blâmer son amant. Ce pauvre blondinet avait de la suite dans les idées mais jamais il n'aurait pu faire cela seul… et même en compagnie de son cousin, l'Uchiha connaissait suffisamment Yahiko et sa bande pour savoir que les deux mâles qui l'avaient enlevé ne faisaient pas partie du groupe des « chieurs » de Naruto.

Le premier, celui qui avait forcé la limousine à s'arrêter en se garant en travers de la rue et avait braqué son pistolet à gros calibre – étrangement identique à celui que Shisui avait caché dans la voiture de Naruto – sur la tête de son chauffeur qui était blême et gardait ses mains levées, était grand, brun et musclé. Son regard perçant et son air froid n'inspiraient pas confiance, tout comme son visage masqué par des bandages, rendant sa voix encore plus sourde qu'elle ne l'était sûrement au naturel. Ses cheveux ébouriffés étaient remontés sur son front par un bandeau posé en biais. Aucun signe distinctif ne pouvait l'identifier, le jeune homme portait une tenue militaire et possédait un couteau avec une grosse lame inquiétante à la taille.

L'autre semblait plus petit. Légèrement plus grand que Naruto, celui qui avait forcé sa portière et le tenait en joue possédait de longs cheveux noirs qui l'avaient fait s'arrêter un instant avec un « Neji ? » interrogateur qui fut vite repoussé, le Hyuuga était de sa taille, il ne pouvait pas être si petit. Son kidnappeur portait un masque intégralement blanc si on oubliait la vague rouge au bas de son visage. De fines rayures au niveau des yeux lui permettaient de voir et d'un signe avec son arme, il l'avait fait sortir de la limousine avant de le faire s'agenouiller sur la route. Il avait eu juste le temps d'entendre le claquement d'un téléphone puis sa vue s'était obscurcie.

L'Uchiha avait eu un blanc avant de se réveiller dans cette grange, attaché au poteau de bois par des chaînes de taille moyenne qui lui permettaient de bouger un peu mais pas de se relever. Celles-ci étaient terminées par de lourdes menottes qui ne lui laissaient pas la possibilité de s'échapper. En songeant à la douleur dans sa nuque et aux longues aiguilles qui étaient disposées sur la table non loin, Sasuke comprit qu'il s'était fait mettre au tapis rapidement et sans trop de mal.

Il leva les yeux vers les deux hommes assis à la table, les découvrant démasqués – chose qui le fit se crisper – et en train de l'observer en silence. Tous deux beaux garçons, Sasuke pensait malgré tout que le plus petit faisait féminin avec ses longs cheveux noirs et son visage doux. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres roses alors qu'il se levait pour lui amener un verre d'eau.

« Désireriez-vous boire, Uchiha-san ? demanda-t-il poliment en lui faisant ingurgiter un peu d'eau après son acquiescement muet.

— Je désirerais surtout savoir qui vous êtes et qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi, putain ! cracha Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

— Doucement, petit ! intervint l'autre homme en se levant pour les rejoindre. Ne lui parle pas comme ça.

— Zabuza-san, calmez-vous ! souffla doucement le plus petit.

— Ne me dis pas quoi faire, Haku ! » grogna l'homme.

Sasuke grimaça une nouvelle fois… déjà qu'ils s'étaient démasqués, en prime, ils lui offraient leurs noms… ce n'était pas bon. N'importe quel idiot savait qu'en cas d'enlèvement, si vous voyez votre ravisseur ou entendez son nom, vous étiez foutu… putain ! En plus, ce nom : « Zabuza » voulait dire « celui qui tue en une fois ».

Le jeune homme gémit un instant en essayant de se redresser contre le poteau de bois et les observa en silence. Tous deux étaient vêtus d'une tenue militaire, maniaient facilement les armes à feux, semblaient aussi doués avec les armes blanches… qui étaient-ils ?

« Qui êtes-vous ? redemanda plus calmement Sasuke.

— Ça ne te regarde pas, sache juste qu'on a été payés par quelqu'un de haut placé pour te garder en bonne santé… pour le moment, du moins…

— Que voulez-vous ?

— Le silence… soupira Zabuza en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

— Qui vous emploie ?

— Jamais tu te tais ?

— … Je vous paierai plus si vous me laissez partir ! proposa brusquement l'Uchiha.

— Alors ça, petit, j'en doute.

— Laissez-moi partir ! cria alors le brun, perdant son calme légendaire. Où est mon chauffeur ? Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ? Pourquoi m'avoir enlevé ? Mon frère saura que quelque chose ne va pas s'il ne me voit pas arriver et il préviendra la police ! Ma famille bosse dans la police, jamais vous serez en paix…

— Je vois ça ! marmonna Zabuza en le regardant sous le sourire discret d'Haku.

— Relâchez-moi ! dit plus posément Sasuke. Relâchez-moi et rien de tout ça ne sera divulgué, vous serez libres.

— Ça, crois-moi… j'en doute fortement, notre client nous le ferait payer.

— Pourquoi vous faites ça !

— Oh, tu me saoules, petit ! » grogna le grand brun en s'approchant de lui en tirant son couteau militaire de son fourreau.

Sasuke plissa les yeux en attendant un coup quelconque, à la fois craintif et défiant, mais seul le bruit d'un tissu qu'on déchire se fit entendre avant qu'un mouvement brusque ne le fasse sursauter alors qu'il comprenait que Zabuza le bâillonnait avec un morceau d'un de ses bandages. L'homme se recula ensuite, semblant écouter d'une oreille le silence puis il soupira de soulagement sous les rires de son ami. Sasuke grommela entre ses dents et leur décocha un coup de pied vicieux dans les genoux qui les fit grogner sous le rictus mauvais du brun.

« Putain, j'vais le tuer ! gémit Zabuza en boitillant jusqu'à sa chaise. Haku, rappelle-moi de l'envoyer chier la prochaine fois qu'il a une "mission" pour nous, ok ?

— Je m'en souviendrai ! » gloussa le jeune homme en le rejoignant, laissant l'Uchiha seul dans son coin à fulminer derrière son bâillon.

Qui était cet homme qui avait payé pour l'enlever ? Orochimaru qui ne supportait toujours pas qu'il l'ait repoussé ? Un autre ennemi des Uchiha ?

Ses mouvements et ses grognements étouffés lassèrent Zabuza qui regarda presque d'un air suppliant son jeune amant qui sourit doucement en prenant une de ses aiguilles pour se diriger vers leur prisonnier qui ouvrit de grands yeux en secouant la tête de refus et en essayant de reculer vers le poteau. Malgré ses mouvements désespérés, il ne put empêcher l'aiguille de le pincer au cou, l'endormant encore une fois avec cette interrogation :

Allait-il se réveiller après cela ?

…

Ce furent des voix qui le réveillèrent. Les voix des deux ravisseurs et celle de…

La stupeur lui fit écarquiller les yeux en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. La respiration haletante, Sasuke parcourut rapidement la grange pour la trouver vide de ses kidnappeurs et la porte de celle-ci ouverte. Les voix provenaient de l'extérieur et encore une fois, ce timbre si familier qui lui faisait se demander s'il avait bien fait de…

« Mais… c'est qu'il est réveillé, le petit ! ricana Zabuza en passant la tête. Le colis est livré, Patron. Il est tout à vous.

— _Merci les mecs, je vous revaudrai ça._

_— On y compte bien. »_

Puis, plus rien. Un silence profond fit froncer les sourcils de Sasuke qui regardait la porte de la grange avec insistance, toujours muet derrière son bâillon. Ensuite, survint un tintement sec, comme une sorte de clochette ou de… d'éperon comme dans les westerns ? Son sourcil gauche se releva alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur ce qu'il se passait. Une ombre vint se poser sur le sol, ombre portant un chapeau de cow-boy et il se demanda si…

Il n'eut pas à « se demander si », la silhouette de Naruto apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, un rictus aux lèvres sous le stetson abaissé sur son visage et habillé de… Si Sasuke n'avait pas eu de bandeau pour le museler, sa mâchoire se serait affaissée. Oh Dieu, comment était-il habillé, ce coup-ci ?

Le jeune homme dévora de ses yeux écarquillés la tenue de son amant. Celui-ci ne portait qu'un petit gilet de cuir noir à flammes orange ouvert sur son torse et révélant le piercing au nombril qu'il lui avait offert récemment, un tout petit éventail blanc et rouge qui était également le symbole de sa famille. Le regard du brun descendit sur le corps bronzé et il mordit son bâillon en découvrant le bas, des jambières de cow-boy frangées et en cuir, de la même couleur que son haut, qui gainaient ses jambes et laissaient dévoilées l'entrejambe de Naruto. Un gémissement étouffé s'échappa de sa gorge en sentant son sexe commencer à gonfler en remarquant que le blondinet ne portait qu'un string orange sous cette protection. Au niveau de ses hanches, se trouvait un holster de petite taille contenant ce qui semblait être un pistolet à eau orange. Son regard continua sa descente et en voyant ses bottes, il sut que le tintement venait bel et bien des éperons que le blond avait mis à ses santiags.

Un mouvement lui fit relever les yeux, juste à temps pour voir Naruto redresser son chapeau à l'aide de la poignée d'un fouet noir encore enroulé qu'il tenait dans sa main gantée. Sasuke commençait à comprendre le « pourquoi » des marques que son amant gardait sur le corps ces derniers mois… entraînement au fouet.

« Eh bien, Uchiha-san… nous avons été un vilain garçon ces derniers temps, pas vrai ? roucoula le blond.

— Mmmammmummmmo ? essaya vainement d'appeler le brun.

— Oh oui ! » chuchota celui-ci en s'approchant d'un pas nonchalant, provoquant un léger balancement de ses hanches qui ramena le regard noir de son amant sur elles… et plus bas. « Non seulement, vous avez tenté de défier Le Maître avec votre petit scénario chez les flics...

— Mmmm !

— Silence ! » claqua Naruto en faisant un rapide mouvement de main.

Sur le coup, Sasuke ne comprit pas pourquoi il sentait un courant d'air frais sur son torse rapidement suivi d'une brulure assez irritante avant de baisser les yeux sur sa chemise déchirée. Plusieurs boutons avaient sauté, le découvrant de la taille jusqu'en haut et il y avait une fine zébrure rouge sur son buste. La respiration accélérée et le regard devenu fixe et menaçant, le brun releva la tête pour voir son amant enrouler son fouet avec un rictus hautain.

« Mais ensuite… poursuivit Naruto comme si de rien n'était. Il y a eu ces filles… Hanabi ? Irène ? Je veux bien passer sur les autres, elles n'étaient pas si insistantes, même si leurs regards semblaient vous manger, Uchiha-san.

— Mmammummo ! Memamme mmmoi ! grogna Sasuke.

— Silence, j'ai dit ! »

Naruto fit un nouveau mouvement rapide du poignet et ce coup-ci, ce fut la ceinture de cuir fin extrêmement chère que le blond – lui-même – lui avait offert qui craqua avec une partie de son pantalon. Une plainte échappa au brun en voyant combien la lanière passait près de son entrejambe. La brulure le fit débander légèrement mais il faisait suffisamment confiance à son amant pour que celui-ci ne le blesse pas sérieusement… après tout, il serait l'un des plus à plaindre si Sasuke perdait sa virilité.

Le jeune Uchiha regarda, haletant, Naruto et le découvrit en train de se lécher les lèvres d'un air gourmand en remettant son fouet en place. Ses yeux bleus et brillants parcouraient sans se lasser son torse pâle et musclé alors que Sasuke pouvait voir son début d'érection tendre la fine paroi de tissu la recouvrant.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que son amant avait mis au point une telle mise en scène pour le surprendre. Il semblerait que Naruto le surprenait et le surprendrait toujours.

« Enfin… vous avez osé quitter la chambre de votre amant en lui laissant un post-it moqueur ? »

Naruto ricana en faisant claquer son fouet une nouvelle fois sur le pantalon de costume noir, l'ouvrant en diagonale sans blesser le brun qui retint sa respiration en regardant entre ses cils son amant quand la brulure vint taquiner son aine tatouée. Sasuke se retrouva dans son boxer noir moulant qui semblait déjà un peu déchiré. Le blondinet se rapprocha, faisant tinter ses éperons pour se retrouver à cheval au-dessus du corps allongé de Sasuke, le regardant de haut avec un rictus satisfait. Le jeune homme fit balancer son fouet, le rattrapant habilement par la lanière pour poser le manche sur le ventre plat et les abdos pâles. D'un léger mouvement de main, il caressa le brun avec le bout arrondi du fouet, faisant descendre lentement le manche de cuir sur le bombement redevenu conséquent dans le boxer noir lorsqu'il l'avait chevauché. Un râle échappa à son captif qui commençait à avoir de plus en plus de couleurs sur le corps.

« Vous avez osé l'appeler "Perdant", Uchiha-san ? Pensez-vous réellement que Le Maître allait laisser passer ça ?

— Mmmm !

— Nous allons voir qui va se perdre, Uchiha-san. »

Sur ces mots, Naruto laissa tomber son fouet avant de s'agenouiller sur le corps de Sasuke, se positionnant directement sur son entrejambe. Celle-ci se raidit complètement en percevant la chaleur du blondinet et l'Uchiha ferma les yeux un instant en inspirant. Il ne savait pas ce que le blond avait en réserve pour lui, mais il ne devait pas craquer. C'est pourquoi, il redressa la tête avec un regard hautain et un peu froid, provoquant pourtant un sourire affamé chez Naruto qui retira son stetson orange, dévoilant enfin le reste de son visage, ses grands yeux bleus dont un avec un piercing. Les boules avaient changé, devenues noires et bleues depuis le temps. Ses oreilles étaient encore ornées de petits anneaux d'argent et son piercing lingual qu'il venait de distinguer lorsque son amant s'était humidifié les lèvres était une petite boule rouge et noire plus discrète que d'habitude.

En voyant son grand sourire moqueur, cela le fit penser à un renard, un renard qui semblait se préparer à dévorer son repas. Lentement, Naruto se pencha pour venir passer sa langue le long de son cou, la laissant s'amuser avec son point sensible qui le fit se raidir davantage alors que ses mains venaient de faire descendre le reste de son pantalon déchiré et son boxer ruiné jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Le blond ne paraissait pas intéressé à le déshabiller complètement. Le regard bleuté se baissa sur son torse jusqu'à son tatouage à l'aine qui l'appela et le fit glisser le long de son corps.

Sasuke grogna en percevant le ventre chaud et bronzé se coller à son entrejambe alors que le blond s'occupait d'un de ses tétons et il ferma un instant les yeux. Il devait se reprendre, il n'allait pas perdre son calme – déjà disparu précédemment – à cause de lui… il ne pouvait pas perdre. Il ne put retenir un grognement quand la bouche douée du blond se referma sur un téton pour le lui mordiller avant que sa langue ne passe dessus pour calmer la morsure. Sasuke déglutit doucement en le sentant descendre jusqu'à son nombril alors que les doigts fins de son amant venaient de se refermer sur son érection. Un halètement lui échappa quand la langue brûlante de Naruto plongea un instant dans son nombril sensible avant de glisser encore un peu, venant lécher lentement son tatouage. Il essaya de se reculer, soulevant ses hanches mais ne put empêcher son érection de frotter le long de la joue dorée du blondinet qui sembla ronronner avant de passer un petit coup de langue sur le gland rougi.

Les bras menottés commençaient à trembler au fur et à mesure que la sueur recouvrait Sasuke, mais il ne lâchait pas encore prise. Ses yeux noirs ne quittaient pas le visage de Naruto qui le fixait tout aussi intensément. Il ne put retenir un gémissement quand le jeune homme le surplombant le prit en bouche rapidement avant de se relever. Son regard eut un éclair de supplique avant qu'il ne redevienne fier.

Naruto sourit en coin, levant un sourcil avant de sortir son « arme » de son holster et de pointer sa propre main en appuyant. Du liquide transparent s'en échappa et vint se déposer dans la paume tendue. A la brillance et la petite épaisseur de ce fluide, Sasuke comprit que c'était du lubrifiant qui avait été conservé dans le pistolet à eau. Il eut un grognement amusé et pendant un instant, son amant et lui échangèrent un regard et un petit sourire complice avant que ladite main, désormais huilée, ne se dirige vers… l'intimité de Naruto.

Sasuke gémit une nouvelle fois, les yeux fixés sur la main du blond qui se préparait pour lui avant qu'un râle plus poussé ne lui échappe lorsque Naruto vint prendre en bouche son érection. Les yeux fermés, le jeune homme se demanda furtivement ce qu'il y avait de mal à se laisser aller, à perdre ce « défi » que son amant lui avait lancé. Malgré lui, ses hanches se mirent un peu en mouvement, s'enfonçant dans la gorge chaude de Naruto qui bourdonna doucement, le faisant gémir davantage.

Ses yeux noirs se rouvrirent lorsque le blond se positionna sur lui, à la perpendiculaire de son érection. D'une main, il tint la virilité de Sasuke droite, de l'autre, il dégrafa complètement le petit string orange qui descendit le long de sa cuisse jusqu'à se faire arrêter par les jambières. D'un doux mouvement de reins, Naruto se glissa sur lui, fermant les yeux un instant en gémissant profondément et l'Uchiha commença à vraiment avoir du mal à se retenir.

Depuis quand ne pouvait-il pas se retenir face à Naruto ? Celui-ci s'était glissé sous sa peau depuis le début, Sasuke ne pensait qu'à lui, qu'à son corps, mais depuis, les choses avaient changé. Une première fois quand le blond l'avait rejoint à son hôtel déguisé en « call girl »…

Ses bras se crispèrent alors que son bassin se soulevait pour plonger encore plus loin en Naruto qui gémit en frôlant le torse pâle avant de prendre en main sa propre érection, la caressant au rythme lent des reins du brun.

Lorsque Sasuke avait fait cette mise en scène avec la complicité de sa famille, leur relation avait aussi changé. Il avait vu le regard bleuté un instant interrogateur avant que Naruto ne semble comprendre quelque chose d'important… de réel.

Un râle lui échappa, vite étouffé par les lèvres du blond qui lui arracha son bâillon pour venir prendre sa bouche. Leurs langues se mêlèrent fougueusement alors que le tempo des reins de Sasuke commençait à être plus rapide, s'enfonçant jusqu'au bout en Naruto, sous les plaintes du blond qui fermait parfois les yeux mais qui le regardait toujours aussi fixement…

Ces grands yeux bleus qui semblaient toujours vouloir se poser sur lui, le regardant toujours… autant que lui le fixait. Pourquoi ?

Ce caractère emporté que pouvait avoir le blond ne l'irritait pas, alors qu'il préférait le calme et le silence lorsqu'il était seul. Il ne pouvait plus passer une journée sans voir ou entendre le blondinet au téléphone. Pourquoi ?

Des mains vinrent se poser sur ses joues, faisant lever son visage vers Naruto qui continuait à le dévorer des lèvres. Son érection lui caressait le ventre, le faisant frémir alors que le tintement des éperons et le crissement du cuir ajoutaient une note exotique à leurs ébats. Sasuke aurait voulu le toucher, le serrer contre lui comme jamais pour mieux le prendre, mieux le sentir…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvés pour un autre, ces sentiments de possession, d'envie, de jalousie lorsqu'il voyait Naruto parler à un autre que lui, naissaient en lui quand il pensait au blond…

Il ne savait plus quand leurs rapports « exclusivement sexe » avaient tourné en cette relation. Quand ils avaient commencé à s'appeler pour prendre des nouvelles, simplement pour parler, même si c'était pour se vanner au téléphone au lieu de s'appeler pour fixer un rendez-vous sexe. Quand ils avaient commencé à laisser une brosse à dents chez l'un ou chez l'autre ou à prendre un sac d'affaires, histoire de ne pas à avoir à repasser chez eux après avoir dormi chez l'autre.

Sasuke craqua et fit un brusque mouvement de reins qui renversa Naruto à ses côtés. Sans un mot, leurs lèvres toujours scellées en un baiser dévorant, le brun se redressa légèrement, les bras tendus par les chaînes et sentit les cuisses du blond remonter en s'écartant sur les siennes. Une main bronzée quitta sa joue, caressa son torse en passant avant de repositionner son érection contre l'entrée lubrifiée qu'il envahit d'un coup de reins.

Ils ne purent étouffer une plainte rauque, un « Sasuke » gémi d'une voix haletante répondit au « Naruto » rauque et possessif. Ses mouvements de reins se firent plus brusques, poussant légèrement le blond sur le sol jusqu'à faire cogner la tête de celui-ci contre le poteau où il était enchaîné avant qu'il ne se courbe un peu. Les bras fins et dorés s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et les jambes du blond se nouèrent autour de ses reins comme pour le garder contre lui.

Et toujours ce baiser sans fin, ces yeux entrouverts qui se dévoraient, ce regard tendre et aimant chez Naruto, cette douce lueur dans ses yeux… la même que chez Sasuke.

Un râle étouffé échappa soudain au blond qui se raidit sous son corps, jouissant brusquement sans aucun avertissement contre le ventre pâle et entraînant Sasuke qui ferma les yeux en enfouissant son visage dans le cou bronzé, comprenant enfin ce qui s'était passé chez son amant la dernière fois…ce que lui-même venait de saisir.

Le silence les entoura, troublé parfois par un halètement d'un des deux hommes ou un bruit de chaînes qui cliquaient. Puis, un sourire commun avant que Sasuke ne se redresse difficilement, regardant droit dans les yeux Naruto avec un rictus goguenard.

« T'as perdu, Looser (5) ! ricana-t-il avec pourtant une lueur chaude dans les yeux.

— Ouais ouais ! marmonna le blond en caressant son torse, pinçant parfois un téton pour l'ennuyer.

— Ça te dirait de me détacher ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de mon chauffeur, au fait ?

— Oh, il va bien, il est en repos aujourd'hui.

— Et mon frère ? s'inquiéta brusquement Sasuke. Le rendez-vous qui… »

Le jeune homme se stoppa en voyant le sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de Naruto et grogna avant de se lancer sur la bouche hilare de son amant. Leur baiser fut pourtant très doux, différent de ceux qu'ils avaient pu échangé jusqu'à présent. A la fois chaud et tendre, il alourdit le regard du blond qui en vint à fermer les yeux en se laissant faire et réchauffa celui de Sasuke qui se sentit recommencer à bander. Naruto perçut le bout du sexe de son amant se coller à lui et baissa les yeux en lâchant la bouche du brun.

Un rictus et un haussement de sourcil taquin furent sa réponse avant que l'Uchiha ne lui ressaute difficilement dessus avec un « Non… sans rire, détache-moi » qui le fit éclater de rire, justement…

Sasuke soupira en lui-même alors que son amant se tortillait sous son corps pour chercher la clé de ses menottes dans son holster et sourit doucement en le regardant sortir la langue de sa bouche pour se concentrer et faire entrer ladite clé dans la serrure.

Il était temps de faire évoluer leur relation…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A suivre… l'année prochaine !**
> 
> **OUI, Sasuke a compris ! Enfin…**
> 
> **Et l'année prochaine, ce sera le dernier Tentation.**
> 
> **Comment vous avez trouvé celui de cette année ? Sympa ? Too much ? Doux ?**
> 
> **Dites-moi tout !**


End file.
